Digimon: Dreams
by shadowdramon
Summary: Adam Fujikawa meets a familiar face and becomes a chosen child. But will he be the cause of the Digi World's salvation or its end
1. Default Chapter

Digimon: Dreams ------------------------------------------------------------ Prologue: The World of Dreams and Darkness  
  
Within every computerized network, the World Wide Web and others, the sum of all data has somehow been collected together to give birth to an entire universe of its own creation. In this Digital Universe, data is as alive as the very atoms that compose our own "Real world" and reality is shaped by the dreams of every living human being on Earth.  
  
The Digital Universe is inhabited by Digimon (digital monsters), living creatures formed from the most highly advanced artificial intelligence programs in human history. They can eat, breathe, think, act, decide, feel, express, and have the full range of human mental, physical, and emotional capabilities. And yet they are also superhuman, each possessing great power to at least some degree.  
  
Under the rule of the DEITY (digital entity), a set of Digimon programs whose powers are evolved to where they themselves are considered "Gods", the digital world was at peace. But a great evil known only as the darkness came fourth from parts unknown and spread its malevolence across the Digital Universe. Soon Digimon began to fight and destroy each other with no other purpose but a blind lust for power. Overwhelmed by the darkness, the DEITY were deposed and imprisoned for all eternity, they're light swallowed by the darkness. Or so they believed.  
  
A portion of the Light of the DEITY, CELESTIAL (Computer Energy Source) came to the "Real World" seeking out a new master. With it followed a small group of Digimon hoping to escape the violent world they now inhabited for the more peaceful world they so longed for. But the darkness has followed and the time to fight back has arisen. Together the Digimon and the new Master of Light must now wage the ultimate war against the forces of evil and preserve the dreams of all humanity forever.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Episode One: A New Hero is Born ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"No one understands me." "Everyone hates me." "I hate my parents." "Daddy hit me." "I have no friends." "No body loves me." ________________________________________________________________________  
  
A tall, bald, 40 something black man enters an empty classroom, to find its sole occupant staring out the window. He walk to the boy stands next to him and stares out the window as well. "What do you see?" says the man. "Clouds." "Ah I see. And why are you staring at the clouds?" "Better than school." "Well I'd expect an answer like that from you Mr. Fujikawa. You know I just got this wonderful new book and I'd like to read it to you." "Do you have to?" "Actually I do. Especially this one particular excerpt that I found very interesting. It goes like this: Adam Fujikawa: F, F, F, D, C, D, A. Sounds kinda catchy huh? Like that new Backstreet Boys single or whatever." "Whatever. Nobody listens to the Backstreet Boys anyway." "Adam, I know you're a very bright boy and I know your limitations like the back of my hand. If you're going to keep running circles around your own brain, well, we'll let your father handle that now won't we. I think you've been here long enough and that if I kept you here any longer you'd only ignore me even more so, you're free to go." "Bout time." "You're free but not Superman." "Huh?" "The comic. In my hand. Now." He took the comic out of his book and put it in Mr. Lambert's hand. "Aquaman. Never heard of him. But I'm sure my 9 year-old will appreciate this until the end of the school year. Have a nice day."  
  
Adam left the building to find his friends Bret, George and Miguel sitting by the bike rack. Bret, puffing on a marijuana joint, called out "Hey, so how was it making sweet man-boy loooooovvvve in there, huh? C'mon Adam you can tell us. Did he give you a good touch or the bad one?" "Shut up, Bret." "Oooohhhh. Touchy. What Pam Hand-erson gave you no lovin' last night?" George came to Adam's defense "You sure she wasn't making house calls. I thought I saw her in your room last night. Why are your palms so greasy anyway, Bret?" "Keepin' em soft for yo' mama homey." "Bret: white. George: black. Let's go over it again very slowly. Bret: white. George: black." "Yeah whatever homey G-dog, Mack daddy. Let's get out of here. They began to walk down the road along their bikes. Bret broke the silence. "So my little housemaid. In the words of the famous pimp daddy Bret: "Where my money"". "What?" said Adam. "You know what I be sayin' foo." "Bret: white." "Seriously I never saw any income for that Aquaman I sold you. And I just happen to have, what's this. The latest issue of X-MEN." "Keep it. It's report card time." "Ooooohhh. No sunlight for you. No sunlight for you." Miguel sang. "Whatever. My dad's hardly home anyway so I think I could make it." Miguel spoke again. "Man you need to get your priorities straight." "What are you, my parole officer?" "No but did you forget. ComicCon2002, my friend." "Ah, shoot." "It'd be a waste to let this fourth ticket just fade to the wind now would it." "I'll make it don't worry. Well here's my house see you guys later. And Bret, stay off the cancer sticks." "Yes Master." He said. "You want me to pick your cotton too." "Bret: white." said George. "Whatever. Let's bounce dogs." Adam rushed into the house and headed upstairs as fast as possible. "Adam. That you?" "Yeah mom." "Good so you can explain to me this report card huh?" "Uh not right now." "Yes, right now," said Adam's father. "Uh dad. Hi." "F, F, F, C, D, C, A, what is this?" "The background music for a new Backstreet Boys song." "DON'T YOU DARE GET SMART WITH ME." "Me, smart? Noooo." "Adam." said his mother. "Hey, I'm only saying what's on his mind." "That's enough," said Mr. Fujikawa. "You're grounded until I see an 'A'." "Hey, there was one 'A' why do you have your underwear in such a bunch. Besides you can be here to ground me but you can't be here for anything else. Great parenting." A large hand flew down and smacked Adam across his face. "Now go to your room." "Yes, sir." Adam sat in his room. He had been spending a large amount of time here in the past. It was his escape from the world, his escape from his father. He heard loud shouting from the bottom floor. "How can I raise a household with that boy." "Albert, please." "I'm tired of this. He smart enough to make dumb jokes but he can't do his Algebra." "Not everyone can be a genius like you." "I've had enough sarcasm for one day." "Well if you would just listen to the boy." "I refuse. I refuse to accept an...idiot for my son." "Albert." "I need a drink." "Where are you going?" "Out." "ALBERT!" Adam stared at the floor drawing on the floor with his fingers. "I'm not an idiot." Rhea Fujikawa walked up the stairs to her son's room to find Adam lying across the bed. "Adam. Listen, you're father is just, frustrated. You know the constant work and the having to support his family." "He's doing a great job," he said sarcastically. "Adam, give him a chance. He didn't mean to hit you. He only wants what's best for you and your future." "Yeah, mom. Whatever." "Fine. You just sit there and do...whatever. I've had with your tone young man." "You and everyone else." "Ooh." she scowled frustrated. He sat up in bed and whispered softly to himself, "I'm sorry mom. I just wish Dad would understand me. He may not, but Terry will." He picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Terry? Is this you? Listen I need someone to talk to. Meet me at the beach okay."  
  
Adam and Terry, his best friend, sat on the beach staring out to the open seas. Her earlobe-length black hair blew as much as possible in the wind, even covering her eyes at times. "So your dad slapped you?" said Terry. "Yeah. Jerk." "Not very good with fatherly love is he?" "I just wanted to hit him back for so long. I hate him. He ignores me the few times he is home and he thinks I'm a complete idiot." "Are you?" "Hmm." "Joking, joking." "I just want to get away from all of this." No sooner than he say it than a strange light appeared in the background. "What is that?" said Terry "I don't know. Kinda romantic huh?" "Uh no. Remove your hand now." "Fine." "Seriously what is that light?" "Who knows? Maybe the Underground will know about it." "You going on line tonight?" "Of course. I'll solve this mystery just for you." "You're so sweet. Still not getting any though." "And I was trying so hard. I better get home before Dad gets home from his drinking binge." "See ya." That night, Adam woke up and walked slowly downstairs to one of his dad's computers, the only thing in the household Mr. Fujikawa ever held in high regard. He turned it on and began surfing the web, until he found his favorite site, "The Underground.com." The front page had some technology like symbols with the ever-famous title phrase. "Are you alone?" "The Underground is the world where freaks, wimps, and loners can come together and be at one. We accept you not because you have a beautiful face, or a perfect smile, but because you are ugly or know the names of all of Captain Kirk's mistresses. Join the Underground. A special project has begun with our staff and by the end of this week; we will be finished in our greatest mission ever. We will create a utopia for all freaks and geeks. Join the Underground. We are waiting for you. Sincerely, Lord Digital." "My only salvation. I will go to this Utopia. One day." All of a sudden a strange image appeared on his screen resembling some type of orange dinosaur. The creature disappeared replaced by an egg. "Huh." The computer screen began to flash over and over again until spark began to fly out. "What is that?" "Dad." "Adam. What the hell did you do?" "Nothing, I..." "Dammit. That was an $800 computer." "I..." "Get to your room. Don't ever let me see you again." "Fine." He ran upstairs and flung himself in bed. "Stupid computer, stupid father. I hate them all. I hate them all. I hate them all." He said. He fell asleep only to find himself in a dark room. A lamp appeared in front of him followed by a high-pitched male voice. "Adam. Adam." "Huh. Where am I? Who are you?" "Adam. Step towards the light Adam." "Hey that's a lamp you know." "Okay, so we're on a tight budget. We're not rich you know. Now step towards the light." He did as instructed. "Is something supposed to happen?" "Do you have to question everything?" "Well..." The light from the lamp began to grow until it completely engulfed Adam's body. "What the..." Adam awoke again to find himself at the beach, where a strange egg was laying on the shore. He picked up the egg, and woke up again. "Bad dream." But when he looked next to himself he found the egg lying right there. "What are you?" A strange gold light appeared in his hand and took on the form of what appeared to be a handheld computer. On the screen a small digital tyrannosaurus appeared with the words "I'll protect you." "Protect me from what?" A light flashed from the device and he fell asleep uncontrollably.  
  
Adam, George, Bret, and Miguel sat in the school courtyard. George and Miguel sat across from each other, playing their Game Boys. Bret was off reading his comic books and Adam, as usual was in his own world. "Anything interesting in the clouds there?" said Bret. "Naw. Just white floating around." "Everything's white around here Adam." said George. "Don't start." said Miguel. "Fine, Fine." Adam continued to stare and he began to think about the night before. "Hey guys. Have you ever had a dream that you felt was so real. You thought it was real. But it was just a dream." "Huh?" they said in unison. "Last night, I had this strange dream where I saw this dinosaur on my dad's computer. And then later I was in this black room..." "Why's it gotta be black?" interrupted George. "Will you shut up?" said Bret. "Any ways. I'm in a black room with a lamp in the center. And the voice of the dinosaur tells me go to the lamp. Something about budget cuts too. But, anyway, I go to the lamp and when I wake up there's this egg next to my bed and this gold, mini computer that's says 'I'll protect you'." Bret looks at Adam, turns to the others and looks at Adam again. "Damn, bro. What have you been smoking' lately cause I want some o' dat." "I wasn't smoking." "Protect you? Protect you from what?" asked Miguel. "I don't know. He just said 'I'll protect you'." Clearly Adam, you are really screwed up in the head." said George. "Ergh. Sigh, just forget I said anything." "Oh c'mon Adam, we're only kidding. But then again, you're still probably getting' higher than me. So c'mon Adam; share the wealth there." "I'm not on drugs you freaking cancer." "Hey!" "Well, you are a walking cancer there Bret." said Miguel. "What? I only smoke on the weekends." "And Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, and even holidays. Everyday must be a weekend for you then," said George. "My fellow black man is dissin' me. I have no salvation anywhere." "Bret: white. George: black. Really slow now Breeeettttt: Whitttttteeeee. Geoooorrrrrgeee: bllllllacccccckkkk." "Shut up. I'm not an idiot." "This is your second time repeating ninth grade." "So I'm a slow learner," said Bret. Adam got up and began to walk away. "Hey, Adam come back. Where you going?" "To be alone." They'll never understand me, he thought to himself. He went to the other side of the courtyard where he saw Terry approach him with her short black hair, and tomboyish looks. "Hey Adam, was sup?" "Hey Terry. Can I ask you something?"  
  
He explained the whole situation to her, hoping that she would understand where her friends failed. No such luck. "Damn, what have you been smoking'." "Ter!" "I'm sorry but that is just freaky, dude." "And I keep thinking it really happened and it is so weird." "Well if you want to know the truth then go find your dad's computer." "Why?" "You said it was destroyed right. That'll be your proof." "Yeah, I never thought of that. Thanks Ter." "Yeah. Now I'm going to take my morphine. After a story like that..." "Blah, blah, blah. I've heard it all before."  
  
Later that day, Adam went home. Neither of his parents was home so he had time to do what he wanted before they could get there. He went to the den to look for the computer, but nothing was there. 'Strange, where did Dad's computer go? Grumble. Need food.' He went to the kitchen to grab a bite to eat and hung out at the fence, chomping on a banana. 'That's strange'. If it was just a dream why did the computer disappear? He saw a glare in his eye and looked down to find a spare part. 'Looks like something from the computer.' He went to throw away the peel but when he opened the trash can he saw a big bag. He tore through the bag as if scurrying for some sort of purpose or treasure and saw the white of his father's wrecked computer. 'It was real. The dream was real.'  
  
"The trashed computer was real?" said Terry, as she swung on the tire swing. "Yeah. It was totally wrecked just like in my dream." as he stood by the slide "But how did that happen?" "I don't know," He put his hand on his chin as if pondering some sort of philosophical question. "But I intend to find out. But how is the question of the day." He looked down at his watch to see the hands positioned at 4:50 p.m. He knew that in 10 minutes his mother would be home. Being grounded that was the one thing he couldn't afford at this point. "Ten minutes till doom. I've got to go." "Alright. Give me an update when you figure everything out." "I WILL!" he yelled in the distance.  
  
That night Adam and his father went through the house without saying a word to each other. Life as usual for the two of them. At the table Rhea Fujikawa tried her best to lighten the mood. "So Albert how's work." "Fine dear." "And how's school going for you Adam." "Fine." "Well that's good..." "I don't feel like eating," said Albert. "You hardly touched your food." "And I don't fell like eating. I have some work to finish. I'm going back." Adam stared down at his broccoli and mutter, "Typical." "What was that?" "Nothing." "Adam, Albert please..." "I'll be back in two hours." Albert rose to his foot grabbed his coat and walked out the door slamming it behind him. "I don't feel like eating either. I'm going to bed." Rhea sighed and muttered under her breath "Why do they persist in tearing this family apart?"  
  
In his room, Adam went to his closet to find the mysterious egg again. "What are you?" The gold mini-computer sat on his desk staring into space. He picked it up to find the words, "I will protect you" written on it. "From what?" he said.  
  
Adam could hardly sleep that night. He had a dream of the beach, of the waves whipping against the sand, and of happier times. He was four years old, running around after a crab he found, while his parents looked on with pride. He father looked on with joy at his son. But the image change into one of malevolence. His father pounded his fist against the wall like a gorilla, while Adam argued back at him over and over. "You'll never amount to anything with that attitude." "Yeah. I'll be another you." "You stupid boy." SMACK. The sound of his father's hand reverberated across the room. Adam clutched at his cheek and looked up to find the image distorted again. This time he saw his father with horns and a pitchfork. "You are an idiot, Adam. You have shamed me, my son." "Why can't you understand me Dad? Why?" Adam woke up to find himself in what seemed like a jungle. "What the heck? Where am I?" "Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha." "What was that?" "HA, HA, HA, HA, HA." "Who are you?" "My name is no use to you. But if you want to know..." A large man appeared before him with flames surrounding his metal body. "I am Pyre. You are a foreign object. I will kill you" The man lunged at him throwing flames in every direction "Circle of Flames" he cried out. Adam dodged but the fireballs kept coming at him with lightening fast speed. One came straight at him until a second fireball struck it and knocked it away. "Stay away from him," said a strange orange dinosaur. "Foreign object detected. Agumon. Animal vaccine. One of the eight guardians. No problem for me." "Pepper breathe" But rather than destroying him the fireball was only absorbed by Pyre. "Too easy." Adam just sat in awe. Pyre struck at Agumon. Every attack missed Agumon by a mile until finally Pyre decided to jump ahead of the dinosaur. "Pepper Breathe. Pepper Breathe. Pepper Breathe." Each fireball was once again absorbed. Pyre struck. This time he beat Agumon and left him lying across the floor. "Flamer." A fireball left his hand and burned Agumon. "No." cried Adam "Noooo." Agumon's body disintegrated into particles, which flew towards Adam. They flew into his body and began to change him. He became smaller with scales and gills. "I am not really here so don't cry for me Adam. I am one of eight who protected this world and now it is you're turn." The new Adam stood before Pyre. "Aqua Blast." he said as he shot a stream of water. "AGGGGHHHHH." "How did I do that?" "It's won't be enough though." Pyre attacked beaten Adam with no remorse. "Agumon cannot escape. You won't escape me." He raised his fist to shoot. "NO." the gold computer thing flashed and Adam woke up. "Whoa. That was a weird dream...." he turned next to his left to find a green creature lying the his desk quivering in pain. "You're real! You're real"  
  
To be continued... 


	2. Episode 2

Episode 2: Awakening: Colliemon, the loyalist  
  
I am Adam Fujikawa. And my life is about to change like you've never seen it before. This is my story. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Adam made himself two bowls of cereal and ran upstairs. "Isn't that a bit much?" said his mother. "Uh. I have a big appetite. Didn't eat last night. Remember? "Oh I see. Don't puke all over my floor." "I won't" He ran to his room and shut the door behind him with his feet. "Wake up. I'm not running a hotel here you know. And I'm not eating this cereal by myself." The green creature rose to a bowl of Captain Crunch. He looks at the bowl and waved his long tail about it as if scanning. "It's food." "Thank you." "How did you get here? Who are you?" "Don't you remember?" "Wait, I think it was Agumon right?" "Wrong. I used to be Agumon." "Used to be." "Millions of years and several other servers ago. My name is Reptilemon." "Creative. Any other 'mons' out there I should know about." "Oh just several thousand if not more." "Seriously." "Yes." "How did...you know...whatever happened last night...happen?" "Good question but I have a better one. Are you gonna let me finish eating?" "Touchy." "I learn from the master." Adam began to think to himself. 'He's just like me. But how is that? Who is he and where did he come from?' "The Underground. They'll know." "What?" "Just some friends of mine I need to talk to finish eating and come on. I have people to go place to see." Adam ran out of the front door with a big backpack. "I'm going out mom." "Have fun Adam."  
  
"So where are you from?" said Adam, speaking to Reptilemon in his backpack. "Questions again. How much fun is that?" he replied sarcastically. "I just want to know more about you." "I come from your computer. In a place called Digi-World. Now I have a question for you. Where the hell are you taking us?" "To my friend Terry's house." "Why might I ask?" "I need to get more answers and since my dad's computer is now permanently screwed, she is my only resource to the web." "What do you hope to find on the web?" "The Underground. The ultimate source for all things weird or digital. Although this may be sort of a strange case for them to solve." "Oh goody, a mystery. I'll do only for a hundred Scooby Snacks." "Sorry all out." "Shame on you."  
  
Knock, knock, knock. The front door of house 15 b opened to reveal a young goateed man standing at the door talking on the phone. "Is Terry here?" "Upstairs. TER." "Coming." said Terry. She came downstairs to find Adam. "I thought I told you you weren't getting any?" "It's not about that. I need your help with something."  
  
"Are you serious? You brought him to life?" "Yeah and I don't know how he just popped up." "Yawn, yawn, yawn." said Reptilemon. "Can we just hurry this along? I have a home too you know." "He sounds just like you." "That's the scary part." Terry walked over to the branch where Reptilemon lay and began to pull his long, rattlesnake tail. "Trying to hang yourself there? Don't let me stop you." said Reptilemon. "Snappy little freak, aren't you." "Looks whose calling me a freak." "Hey, the eye shadow and the red streak are my style and don't you forget it." "Well at least it looks trendy than goggle head over here." "Hey!" said Adam. "So you're real?" asked Terry. "If you want me to be." "You better no try to hit on me. You aren't getting' none either you know." "Getting' what?" "Never mind. So Adam do you think you can make one for me too. That would be so awesome. How about Xenamon. Or Kick-Butt-to-Hellmon. Or" "How bout you just shut up already?" said Reptilemon. She stuck her tongue out and said, "Bite me." "Is that a request?" She continued to examine Reptilemon until Adam was forced to finally speak. "So can we? Maybe the underground will help us out." "Here I'll let you use my computer but we'll have to leave the door open so my mom doesn't think ... you know." "I know. I know." The two went inside. "Mom, you don't mind if a friend of mine uses the computer right?" "Uh sure. Nothing else up there. Keep your hands to yourself pervert." "Yes ma'am." They went to the room. "Well, I'm already a pervert. How cool is that? Let's see. [link]www.the_underground.com.[/link]" "Do you think they'll know?" "Of course. No one no more about freaky stuff than these guys." The Underground logo appeared on the screen. "Are you alone? Then welcome to the Underground home of all freaks and geeks." The computer screen began to waver and all of a sudden, it was filled only with blackness. Silver polygons appeared in the center and formed a face. "I am Morpheumon, avatar of the DEITY. I see you are frustrated my child and are looking for answers? Look no further than me, Adam." "What the..." "I'm impressed you survived last night. Amazing that a newbie put up so much. Now enough with the small talk. About Reptilemon." "You made it happen. Agumon is one of the eight saviors of the Digital World. Reptilemon was once Agumon somewhere else. He has been dead for years his data having become old and worn out. But you brought him back. For a while. Last night. He could not fight alone anymore, and downloaded his data into you. Reptilemon is the best parts of you and Agumon. Sort of like a fusion of you. Your child so to speak." "That's sick." said Adam. "So why is he here?" "You brought him here just as you created him. He is here for a reason not even I understand. It is up to you to find out why." "Well. That's a little bit of what I wanted. Reptilemon. Do you remember anything before coming here?" "Only you and Pyre." "That's right. There has got to be answers somewhere." The lights began to flicker off and on over and over again. "What'd you do to my house Adam?" "Nothing." An image flashed over and over on the computer screen of a dog-faced lizard. "I.......Gabumon." "What?" said Adam. "This is too weird." The flashing stopped and everything was normal again. "Too weird." said Terry "Yeah. And it destroyed your computer." "Seriously." She pressed the power button over and over again, but to no avail. "Great, Adam. Thanks." "I didn't do it." The screen came on again. This time there was an image of an egg and the word, The Bridge. "Hey that's just like what happened to me." "Why the bridge?" "I don't know." Reptilemon popped his head out of the bag and said "Well let's just go there and find out." "You've got a big mouth for such a little guy." They left Terry's house and began walking towards Angel Bridge, neither having any idea why or what was waiting for them. When they arrived nothing was out of the ordinary. Cars passed, traffic was busy as usual and hitchhikers were trying every thing in their power to get a ride. "Well. I'd say this was a wild goose chase." said Terry A strange voice called out to Terry, almost hoarse male voice called out to Terry "Terry. Help me Terry." "Did you guys hear that?" Reptilemon answered "Yes. And it sound like it's coming from over there." The trio ran to the far end of the bridge. There was nothing but an old town that few people ever go to unless traveling. "Nothing." "Terry" "Who keeps calling me?" The voice began calling again and the group was led to an old alley. There they saw a strange shadow-like figure standing before them. "I have been sent by my master. I am a friend of Pyre and I have come to kill you." The figure moved right past them knocking Terry out before she could even begin to scream. It went at Adam and smacked him right in the chest. Removing him robes the creature revealed his true zombie-like face. Reptilemon spoke out. "You are so weak little boy." And jumped out of the backpack. "Finally a fight. Aqua Blast." The creature swatted the blast away like it was nothing. "Oh boy." "You were saying."  
  
Meanwhile Terry found herself only in a world of darkness, with a lamp positioned in front of her. "Where am I?" "Step towards the light Terry. And don't ask about the lamp. Budget cuts you know." She went to the lamp. It flickered on and off before disappearing. In its place stood the same dog-faced lizard from before. But its body dissipated in particles, which flew into her own. She fell unconscious to wake up and find Reptilemon in battle with the zombie. "Aqua Blast." "Scream of the Dead." The creature said as it released a black fog from its mouth. Terry stared at the creature. "This has got to end before someone gets hurt. Fire howl." A large fireball flew from her mouth and sent the zombie flying back. "Terry? Is that you?" said Adam. "I don't know. It doesn't feel like me." She looked forward into shards of broken bottle glass to see the face of a collie wearing a yellow scarf and black vest. "AAHHHHH. I look like Lassie. You did this to me. YOU DID THIS" "Terry wait." But it was too late. She ran away. Back across the bridge. Adam and Reptilemon followed. A car swerved out of control and she fell from the bridge catching onto the side of it. "TERRY!" A man jumped out the car and ran to them. "You there. Are you OK?" "Yeah!" yelled Adam. "What was that thing?" "I don't know...I...my friend fell." "What?" "I have to go get my friend." "Wait come back here. Oh man I am so gonna get sued." "TERRY, TERRRYYY." No sooner had he said her name than a strange looking Collie pulled herself and Terry onto the bridge and fell exhausted. "She's Alive. But who are you?" said Adam  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Episode 3

Episode 3: Two down. An army to go.  
  
The story: I'm Adam Fujikawa. My friend Terry and I were just average kids until a series of strange incidents began to occur. A strange creature named Agumon downloaded his data in me, and now our combined life force has created a new creature, Reptilemon. He is sassy and arrogant but I think he will grow on me. The question is though: Why is he here? I took him to see Terry and we were led to a bridge by a mysterious voice. In a battle between Reptilemon and some Zombie looking thing and Terry passed out. When she woke up she was a dog. Afraid for her life she ran away and fell from the bridge only to appear human again and be saved by her dog self, which is now a separate being. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Who are you?" Adam asked the collie. "Who am I?" The collie ask back "Hey are you kids all right over there?" asked the man in the car "Oh man I am so gonna get sued." "C'mon. No time for this cat and mouse game with the questions." Adam ran of with Terry in hand and the collie following right behind. The man ran after them for a while before losing his breathe. "Hey come, huff, huff, back here. Oh man I am so gonna get sued."  
  
Back at the ally Adam, Reptilemon and the collie sat around Terry as she came to. "What a weird dream." she said. "Dream?" said the collie. "You're real! But how!?" "That's the question of the day folks. First Reptilemon and now this Colliemon. Hey there's a name for you. Colliemon. But anyway back to the subject at hand. These things keep poppin up for no reason. Who are you people?" said Adam. "We're not people if you have cared to notice." said Reptilemon, "We are Digimon." "Digimon?" said Terry. "Yes." said Colliemon. "Well that explains a whole lot of nothing. Let's go find clues Scooby so we can get a whole lot more of nothing." "Adam cool it." "Sorry. Okay. Let's take it from the top. You guys appear on our computers but not as the things you are now. Agumon and Gabumon, I presume, who were two of the eight saviors. The eight saviors are long since gone but have a special connection to us. We brought two of them back and their data mixed with features from us created you guys. Our kids so to speak. Even though Reptilemon has your eyes, Terry." "Strange explanation. But true." said Reptilemon. "Why are you guys here?" said Terry, "How did we bring you here?" "I'm not sure." said Colliemon. Reptilemon began to grow impatient. "Great we are just constantly and constantly going in circles. I want answers and I want them now if anyway cares." "For once, we agree. I know a place where we can get to the web. Maybe the Morpheus guy can help us out again." said Adam.  
  
At A-16 computer labs, Dr. Fujikawa walked down the hallway with his friend, Jack McGee. "And that's not the worst part of it. He has absolutely no respect for me whatsoever." "So you lost control and slapped the boy?" "Yes." "Albert. You are not a bad person. It's just that you expect too much from him. Adam is a good kid. He'll come around." "The boy is an idiot with no respect for his family and superiors." "Albert." "Not you too, Jack. I'd expect my best friend to at least sympathize with me." "Sigh. Albert. Neither father nor son will ever learn with the attitudes you have now. Besides, it's work time. Time to see what Dr. Black has for us." They walk into the office of Dr. Xavier Black, a silent, loner with white hair and an eternal scowl. Jack brushes his own red hair back and begins. "Well, what is the status report." "Another anomaly. They're all the same. Don't know where they came from but plan to find out. I found this one day, while I was just looking around. It's the website for a place called The Underground. It's designed for loners and other people of the sort. But look at this." An image popped up from that of a circular door, projecting a hologram of what looked like the earth. "Is that Earth?" said Jack. "Yes. But there are some differences." All of a sudden the image changed into the shape of a human boy with brown hair and eyes and a pair of goggles on his forehead. "Dad." "Adam." "Dad. I am in the Digital World." "Adam. Where are you?" "Dad. I hate you. Goodbye, Dad." "Adam." And the image faded away. "That's were it ended the last time we saw it. We don't know how this came about. But we are investigating with every resource we have at our disposal." "Good." said Albert. "Keep, me posted on your success. This is unlike anything we have ever seen before." Jack pulled Albert off to the side. "What do you suppose that was." "I don't know. But I intend to find out." "I saw,..." "Adam. Just an apparition. But I will get to the bottom of this." "An apparition or a premonition Albert?"  
  
As Adam, Terry, and their Digimon began leave the alley Adam peered out to see if anyone was looking. "Coast clear. Okay, let's set some ground rules. Reptilemon, you'll have to act like a stuffed animal while we're in public and Colliemon, four legs please. People get suspicious if they see Lassie on two legs." "Like this." She propped down on her front two legs. "Perfect. You sure you ok, Terry." "Yeah. I'm fine." "Give me a sign." "You're still no getting' any from me." "That's my girl. Let's go. Digimon no talk now okay." "But I'm hungry." said Reptilemon." "Jeez, not now." "We're hungry too." said Terry and Colliemon in unison. "For the love of Christ fine. Let's go."  
  
The quartet headed for the local diner, Reptilemon sitting in Adam's back. As they reached the entrance Adam spoke to the group again. "Remember, Digimon need to shut up." "Oh forget this," said Reptilemon. "A man has needs you know." he jumped out of Adam's bag and ran inside. "Hey you waiter. Table for two."  
  
"ARRRRGGGGHHH. MONSTER!." the waiter screamed. People began to run out of the restaurant in droves until only Adam, Terry, Colliemon, and Reptilemon were left. "More for us I guess." said Reptilemon. "Colliemon." said Terry. "Yes?" "Not all of the Digimon are jerks right?" "I wouldn't know. I'm only ten minutes old." "Great. Let's eat." Adam stared at the jerk, Reptilemon, and said, "Why lord? Why? Oohh buffet."  
  
At the local library the duo of Terry and Adam went on the net to find Morpheumon again. They only came to the Underground website. But instead of the usual logo there was an image of a circular doorway. "What is this?" asked Adam. The gold, computer-like device began to glow. Adam picked it up to see the words, "A gift from a friend," written on the screen. "Too freaky." Adam and Terry went outside were Colliemon and Reptilemon were waiting for them. "A gift from a friend. Mystery after mystery and we are still nowhere." said Adam. "Maybe someone is messing with us. Like one of those unsolved mystery type things." "Adam, Terry." Called a female voice. "Not again." said Adam. "Let's follow it." "How about let's not and say we did?" "C'mon." They followed the voice to find themselves back at the bridge. "Didn't we just come here?" said Reptilemon. "Yeah. Something feels funny though." A beam of light shoots from the ground, appearing in the exact center of the road. A stream of jet black flew into the air and landed on one car smashing it beneath the feet of the creature. Luckily the passengers, escaped just in time. The gold device began to glow again. Adam stared at it to find words "DECAY. STAGE 1 VIRTUA MUTATION. POWERS: DARKNESS MANIPULATION." "Huh?" he said. "What is a Virtua?" said Colliemon. "You mean you have never heard of this guy?" said Terry. "No." answered Reptilemon, "Not until a few hours ago. It's payback time creep." "Revenge at last little boy. Scream of the Dead." "It's that's zombie freak again." The group dodged the attack. Several car exploded and blew into the air. Adam, Terry, Reptilemon, and Colliemon began dodging Screams while hiding.  
  
"Reptilemon, do something." screamed Adam. "What oh fearless one?" "Anything would be nice." Reptilemon charged at the creature "Aqua Blast." Liquid-like energy blast flew from his hands but barely even hurt the creature. Colliemon joined in. "I must protect Theresa. Fire Howl." "Is that the best you can do? Scream of the Dead." The two were hurt by the attack and went flying "Scream of the Dead." A car exploded with the two heroes lying on top of it. "It ends now. Zombie Terminator." A large gun appeared on his arm in the place of his hand. He aimed it at the two Digimon. "What are we going to do?" said Adam. "I can't just sit here and watch this. I have to help them somehow. I just have to." He ran onto the battlefield towards Reptilemon. "Reptilemon." "Adam are you crazy." said Terry. She ran after him His gold device began to glow and all of a sudden he disappeared. To find himself in a world of darkness again. "I'm back. But how?" An orange road appeared in front of him and out from behind it appeared Agumon. "Adam. Thank you for bringing me back." "No light this time." "Another budget cut. But I have something else for you. Use it carefully" "Wait. I have so much to ask you." "Those questions will be answered, in the Digital World." "The Digital World?" And a bright light engulfed him. He came to and found that his arms were now green and scaly. His belly was chubby and yellow and a long rattlesnake tail grew from his waist. "Adam. Dam. Dam." "Reptilemon. Where am I?" Reptilemon's head appeared before Adam in the world of Darkness. "You are in my head."  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Episode 4

Episode Four: Dreams Come True  
  
A few days ago I was Adam Fujikawa, an average boy with not so average parental problems. Now I am inside the head of a strange creature called Reptilemon who is about to be blown to Hell in a few minutes. Isn't life grand. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Adam was stood in a dark room, Reptilemon's head floating above him. "How did I get in your head?" "I am not sure but right now we have other worries." "Yeah. The Virtua." Decay continued towards Colliemon, Reptilemon and Terry. "Adam. Where are you?" asked Terry. Reptilemon looked up at Decay with one blind eye, injured in the conflict. "This is not good. Adam's in my head and I'm about to lose us both. Helluva timing." "Reptilemon, we must protect the innocent. Terry and others are in the way." "I know. Stand back, I'll see if I can get up." He slowly climbs to his feet. Inside Reptilemon's brain, a glass window appears before Adam. "I can see everything that's going on outside." Decay raises his guns and takes aim. "Time to die. Zombie Terminator." Energy particles begin to gather on the inside of the gun. "This does not look good." said Adam. "DIE." cried Decay. A single beam flies in Reptilemon's direction. "Nooooo." Adam's body begins to glow green and he jumps. At the same time, Reptilemon leaps with all of his strength and dodges the blast. "I can control you." "Whatever, man. We have some sort of shared psychic link controlling my body." "Nice move. But futile. Take this." Decay fires a second blast. Reptilemon dodges again but this time he aims his hands at Decay. "Aqua Blast." Decay swipes the blast away like it was nothing but air. "You won't do that twice." said Adam as his body began to glow brighter. "Zombie Terminator." "Aqua Blast." The two shots collide into each other and begin to cancel each other out leaving the two at a stalemate. "Whoever you are you won't win." said Adam. His body began to glow even more until electrical pulses began to fly all around him. "Aqua Blast." This time, the shot passes through Decay's and injures him. "AGGHHH." "Colliemon, help me." "Fire Howl." Colliemon cried out. "Aqua Blast." The two attacks hit their target. "NOOOOO." There is a small explosion, which engulfs Decay, and his body fades away like cinders to the wind. Colliemon rushes to Terry's side. "Are you OK, child?" "He's gone," said Terry, "But where's Adam? Reptilemon?" The two turned to find Reptilemon staring out into the ocean. "I'm fine. Adam is in my head."  
  
In the dark room, Adam stood floating in nothingness. "How do I get out of here?" "Good question." said Reptilemon. "It feels weird. I don't exist and yet I do. I'm just here, and there," he said as he saw another one of himself flying around, "and everywhere."  
  
On the outside, Colliemon walked up to Reptilemon. "My friend, are you OK." "He's in my head." "Who's in your head?" "Adam." "But how did he get there?" said Terry. "If I knew that I'd be a miracle worker." "This is no time for jokes, Reptilemon." said Colliemon "I'm not joking, he's in my head." A flash appeared in his eye and, for a moment, became Adam. "He's not kidding." said Terry "Reptilemon, let us help you." said Colliemon. "Stay away from me." he snapped. "What?" "I SAID STAY AWAY FROM ME!" "Wait, where are you going?" Reptilemon ran off. "Get out of my head. Get out of my head!" "Get me out of here!" cried Adam. Mirrors surrounded him on all sides some with images of the outside world. Others were images of Adam's past. "How do you know about me? That's my eighth birthday party. And my mom. and..." An image of Adam's father appeared. Mr. Fujikawa appeared to have horns and a demonic appearance. "You are an idiot boy." "Where did you get your stupidity." "I am ashamed to call you my son." "You are worthless to me." "You are a disgrace." "Stop it!" Adam cried. But the images flooded Reptilemon's brain even more than ever. He swung his arms forcing each mirror to break on contact. "Stop it!" And "Stop it!" Reptilemon yelled, running down the streets. "Reptilemon stop. Colliemon can you catch him?" "I can move at 50 miles per hour. Just let me get some momentum first." And then Reptilemon stop. The images in his head fell away from Adam leaving behind only an image of Reptilemon surrounded by empty memory mirrors. "Why do you have no memories?" Adam asked. "Because he is just born." said Agumon as he appeared from out of the darkness. "You did this to me!?" "I had to. So that you could fight. Reptilemon is my new body created from my old data and your DNA. The same has happened to Colliemon. She is Gabumon and Terry." "Why did you create me?" said Reptilemon. "No. Adam and I created you. Adam, you are here because Reptilemon needed you. You strengthened us and enabled us to fight." "I did?" "The D-Force." "What?" "The Gold Digivice. It is your link in and out of here. You'll get used to it after awhile. Use it to help us Adam. Don't forget us." Adam pulled out the gold Digivice and was surrounded by a bright light. He woke up on the outside of Reptilemon's body, free and in his own body, but still covered in armor. "Adam!" Terry yelled as she leaped into his arms. "I thought..." "You're still not getting any." "You're alive Adam." said Colliemon. "It was incredible. I felt a surge of energy flowing through me. Reptilemon and I were sensing each other's thoughts and acting at the same time. Agumon took me there. With this." He raised the gold Digivice. "I know more about what happened now. I can go there anytime." The D-Force began to glow and a pink D-Force appeared in Terry's hand. "Whoa," said Reptilemon "This calls for more investigation but I think we have all had enough for one day. Can we go home?" "Yeah. Let's all go home. We'll make sense of it tomorrow."  
  
Back at his home based office, Mr. Fujikawa could not stop thinking about the hologram he saw of his son. "I hate you Dad. Goodbye, Dad." "What does it all mean?" "Albert, are you alright?" said his wife. "Fine, Rhea. Where is Adam?" "He went out to see a friend of his." "Typical." "Albert. You need to..." "Give it a rest, I know. That boy is grounded and you still let him do as he pleases. You're soft on him and that is why he is so disobedient." "Oh so now you go and blame me!?" "I'm sorry Rhea. I've just had a stressful day. That's all." "Why don't you rest. We have church tomorrow. Will you be joining us?" "I'm a man of science not God." "Albert." "I have more important things to do, Rhea, you know that." "Why do I even bother? This is why he pushes you away. Because you are on the other end pushing him back." And she walked downstairs. "Mom, I'm home." "Adam. Where have you been?" "You know. Out with Terry. The usual." Albert walked downstairs as well. "Why are you not in your room." "I'm sorry sir." Albert looked at Rhea and then back at his son. "Forget it. Go to your room." "Yes sir." Adam said with a scowl on his face. he walked upstairs and went to his room without a word to his father. Rhea looked at Albert. "You just had to hurt him." "I'm not here to baby him."  
  
In his room Adam sat up wondering about the night before and the events of today. "This is making my head spin. How bout you, Reptilemon?" "If you don't have the brains to think about I know I won't. After all, I am a part of you." "Are you calling me a moron?" "If the shoe fit." "Hey, I just saved your butt today so you better be thanking be instead of mocking me." "Blah, blah, blah. You spend so much time worried about everyone else. Truth is I could have done it without you and I sure won't be needing you in the future. Stay out of my head would ya? And we will both be happy." "Without me do you mean, when you were two seconds from death? Big whoop there." "What do you know about fighting, weakling. I am a Digimon. A newly made, Rookie level Digimon but a Digimon nonetheless. And a part of me is the greatest warrior of the Digimon race. I surely don't need you." "What is your problem?" Reptilemon fell silent. "Fine, be that way." Click, click. The D-Force began to ring like a phone. Adam looked at it and saw a message. "The Digi World waits for you. Meet me at the Beach." Morpheumon. "The Digi-World that's were Agumon said I would find my answers. Reptilemon, get up. We're going to the beach." "Get up, we're going to the beach. Who are you to give me orders." Adam picked up Reptilemon, threw him out the window, and climbed down after him the "jerk".  
  
At the beach that night, Terry, Colliemon, Reptilemon, and Adam all met up again. "What is it Adam?" "Morpheumon said meet him here. The Digi-World awaits, or something like that." "Hey, Adam. Check it out." She took a pair of goggles our of her pocket and put them on. "Cool!" "I think you look stunning Miss. Terry." "Just call me Terry or Ter or whatever. If we're working together for whatever it is I say we should go in matching." "The goggle twins. How fetching." said Reptilemon "Nobody asked you." "Heh." Adam and the gang walked along the beach for a little while. "What is it about the water that keeps, bothering me?" said Reptilemon. "You were kinda created here." said Adam "What?" "The water. I have always loved the water. My father used to bring me here when I was younger. It's so beautiful. something about it always stirs my soul. It's like, when I'm here, I'm free from the rest of the world. I come here a lot now since the events with my father began." "What events?" said Colliemon. "The fighting and the arguing. It never ends. But here I'm free. When the Underground builds its Utopia, I wish it would be here right on the beach." "The Underground?" said Colliemon "The Underground is a group of social outcast." said Terry. "They have all these crazy/cool conspiracy theories and believe that one day they will create a Utopia, perfect world, for outsiders like us." "And you believe this nonsense?" said Reptilemon "I do, Ok. So back off!" said Adam. "Fine I'll...What is that?" he pointed towards a light off the coast. "The Digital World." said Adam. He ran towards the water. "Where are you going?" cried Terry. "To Morpheumon." He pulled out the D-Force and called to Reptilemon. "Coming?" "Fine." "Now how's this thing work?" he pressed a button and all of a sudden he was gone again. He found himself inside Reptilemon's mind but with no light leading him on. "Colliemon, Terry. Where are you guys?" "Right behind you." said Colliemon. But Terry was nowhere in sight. The D-Force began to glow and Terry's face appeared in it. "I'm in Colliemon's head. You're not the only one with the power. Let's go." "Alright then." Reptilemon and Colliemon began to swim out into the ocean. "Slow down Reptilemon. I can't swim as fast as you. Some of us can't breath underwater you know?" "Why do I bother with theses people? Hurry up would ya'?" "I'm trying to..." She slipped under the water. "Colliemon? COLLIEMON!" No answer. "This doesn't look too good. Adam." "I know. Let's swim back around and..umph." Reptilemon slipped beneath the water to find himself face to face with a hideous creature. In one hand he held Reptilemon by the foot and in the other he held Colliemon, who was suddenly losing her breath.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Episode 5

Episode 5: Digi-Land Ahoy.  
  
The story so far: So my friend Adam Fujikawa and eye somehow combine with two creatures named Agumon and Gabumon and become Digimon known as Reptilemon and Colliemon. We are searching for the Digital World where we will get answers but just before we reach the gate I'm pulled under by some sea monster. What's a girl to do? ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Colliemon." cried Adam from inside Reptilemon's head. "Forget about her Adam. This is futile." said Reptilemon. "No Terry's in her head remember." "For the love of God. Aqua Blast." A liquid beam of energy flew from Reptilemon's hands and struck the monster in the eye. The creature let go of Reptilemon who same to Colliemon in the creature's other hand. "Foolish Digimon. I will delete you." cried the monster. "Oyster Bash." An army of oyster monsters flew from the creature's mouth at Reptilemon. "Aqua Blast. Aqua Blast. Aqua Blast." Colliemon opened her mouth and with what little breath she had shot a fireball straight at the monster's other eye. The creature let her go right when Colliemon's lungs began to fill with water. "NO!" cried Adam. Reptilemon swam to Colliemon and grabbed her. Then swam to the surface. "Thank you Reptilemon." "Whatever." he slipped below the waves again, held in the creature's grasp. "Adam." said Terry. "Swim for shore now." said Adam through the D-Force. Colliemon swam to shore as soon as possible. "Adam. No." SWOOSH. The monster and Reptilemon came splashing out of the water embroiled in combat. Colliemon climbed ton both feet and cried. "Fire Howl." shooting a blast of fire at the monster. "Get out of here Terry." said Adam. "No. Fire Howl." "Terry! GO." "Fire Howl." "Aqua Blast." The creature swung a large crab arm at Colliemon while batting Reptilemon away. "AGGGHHH." "Terry." "Adam. It's so warm in here. I see a light. is this death." "Terry." A white light appeared before Reptilemon's eyes engulfing Colliemon. It disappeared, and in its place stood something else. A four- legged collie standing about the size of a van, her body clad in gold armor with a heart shaped tattoo on her forehead. "Terry?" said Adam. "Colliemon?" The collie looked up at the creature and yelled "Spirit of the Canine." A dog-shaped projectile flew from her body and destroyed the creature's arm, freeing Reptilemon. The collie jumped towards the creature as if toe attack. The creature swatted the collie away but it climbed to its feet without a scratch. "Ha. Spirit of the Canine. Times ten." Ten projectiles flew from her body and engulfed the monster. When the smoke cleared, the creature was gone, as was the collie. "Terry, Colliemon" said Reptilemon. Adam left Reptilemon's brain and found himself back in the outside. "Terry." Behind the wall of smoke Terry sat curled in a ball, Colliemon right beside her. "Terry." "What happened?" "You don't remember? You changed and fought some crab monster." "All I remember was feeling this massive surge of energy and a white light. Not the lamp from all the budget cuts though. But it was warm and soft. I liked it." "You seriously don't remember?" "No." "More problems, more mysteries, could it get worse..." a bright light appeared before the kids and their Digimon and they knew nothing more.  
  
There is a room with green walls made up of flashing 1's and 0's. In this room a single young boy sits in his throne, gently brushes his slick black hair and juggles two metal orbs in one hand. A monkey like creature walks up to him dress in a red scarf, and purple briefs. "Gomamon." said the boy. "My name is Simiamon now. I bring you news from a friend of yours." "What is it." A young 14-year-old girl with long, black hair walks into the room. "There are others in this world." "What? But you, Jason, Joanna, Ben, and I are the only ones." "No. The other saviors have found host as well." "What do we do?" An African American boy about 15 years old walks up to the other. "I'll go." "Come back safely. And if they give you any trouble, you know what to do." The black kid summons a Ravenmon, a black bird with armor. "Ravenmon..." "Dream Digivolve to...Stymphalimon." In the place of the two stands only a large humanoid black bird dress in silver armor with a beak that looks like it could tear through a sheet of iron. Elsewhere, a young girl sits up in bed surrounded by the same walls. An orange and black cocoon with a blue crystal on its head appears to her. "Your brother has sent his best warrior, Stymphalimon after some intruders, little Jessica." "Why, must Malcolm cause so much evil?"  
  
Adam Fujikawa and Theresa Williams wake up to find themselves lying not on a beach but in what appears to be hospital beds. The gold D-Force begins to beep. Adam looks at it to see an image of the crab monster they recently fought. "FATHOM. STAGE 1 VIRTUA MUTATION. POWERS: ABLE TO BREATHE UNDERWATER AND COMMAND SMALLER AQUATIC MONSTERS." "As if he weren't bad enough." said Adam. "IT COULD HAVE BEEN WORSE." said a male voice "Morpheumon?" "YES ADAM. I AM HERE. REPTILEMON AND COLLIEMON OR HERE TOO. BRING THERESA AND FOLLOW MY VOICE." "Terry wake up." "What?" "Come with me." The two follow the voice as it leads them to a study where there they find a silver face with a butterfly like mask. On either side of him stand Colliemon and Reptilemon "Bout time." said Reptilemon. "ENOUGH. ADAM, THERESA. WELCOME TO MY DOMAIN." "Where are we? Is this the Digital World?" said Terry. "NO. YOU ARE ONLY A FRACTION OF THE WAY THERE. THIS IS THE DOORWAY TO THE OTHER SIDE. SPRITEMON, BRING ME MY RECORDS." he said. A small green fairy like creature with gills, fins, and antennae hands Morpheumon a brown, hardback book. "OPEN YOU MIND TO THE POSSIBILITIES." The two fall unconscious to find themselves back in the black void with a lamp standing in front of them. "We know. Step towards the light, and budget cuts. Heard it all before." said Adam. The light engulfed them to show them an image of the Digital World. It looked just like Earth but was more beautiful, more peaceful. "WE WERE PEACEFUL PEOPLE. WE DIGIMON LIVED UNDER THE RULE OF DEITY, THE DIGITAL ENTITY." They saw a computerized face surrounded by three others "DEITY IS FOUR DIGIMON COMBINED INTO ONE FORM. SO EVOLVED IS IT THAT MANY HAVE REVERED IT AS A GOD. BUT NOT EVEN DEITY COULD SAVE US FROM THE EVIL THAT WAS TO COME." A shadow over came the Digital World. Building crumbled and innocents dissipated into particles. "DEITY WAS DESTROYED WITH THE OTHERS. THOSE THAT SURVIVED WERE LEFT TO CONSTANTLY FIGHT EACH OTHER TO SURVIVE. EIGHT GREAT WARRIORS DEFEATED THE DARKNESS. AGUMON, GABUMON, BIYOMON, TENTOMON, PALMON, GOMAMON, PATAMON, AND GATOMON, EVOLVED TO A LEVEL THAT FEW DIGIMON HAVE EVER REACHED AND DESTROYED THE DARKNESS. BUT A PORTION SURVIVED IN US, KILLING US. THE EIGHT WARRIOR ALL LONG SINCE GONE BUT THEIR FIGHT IS NOT YET OVER. THE LIGHT OF THE DEITY WAS USED TO CREATE THE D-FORCES, WHICH YOU NOW POSSESS. "COLLIEMON AND REPTILEMON WERE CREATED ENTIRELELY FROM GABUMON AND AGUMON'S DATA COMBINED WITH YOUR OWN DNA. THEY ARE YOUR DIGIWORLD SELVES AND WILL FIGHT TO THE BITTER END. "Wow. Finally some answers." said Adam. "BUT BE WARNED. AT EVERY CORNER YOU WILL BE OPPOSSED. SUCCESS IS PURELY DEPENDENT ON YOUR WORK TOGETHER." And with that, Morpheumon was gone. Colliemon, Reptilemon, Adam, and Terry found themselves standing in front of a circular doorway. "The Underground's emblem." said Terry. "Guess this is our ride." The voices began to ring in Adam's head again. "You're worthless. You're an idiot. A disgrace." "What's wrong Adam." said Colliemon "Nothing. My escape it right here. Everything is fine."  
  
To be continued... 


	6. Episode 6

Episode 6: Felimon: The Pampered Prick  
  
You don't know me but you will. So far Adam Fujikawa and Theresa Williams have reached the gate to the Digital World but what they are about to experience is not all it's cracked up to be. And wait till they get a load of me. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Adam, Terry, and their Digimon opened the circular door and stepped in. What they found was beyond words ability to describe. A land scarred by constant war and violence. It was almost empty. "This is my escape? This is my Digital World?" said Adam. "Not much to hope for huh?" said Reptilemon "You know what..." "Adam please." said Colliemon. "We have all been let down. So this is the Digital World huh?" said Terry. "Where do we begin.  
  
Albert Fujikawa drove to work as usual thinking to himself the entire time. "I can't believe that boy would just run off without telling me. And taking Terry with him. Ergh"  
  
Smash. Albert struck his fist against the wall and rubbed his knuckles in pain while his friend, Jack McGee, looked on. "Albert." "No I will not go easy on him. Wait till that boy gets home tonight. I swear Jack...Let me quit while I'm ahead. How about the experiment how is that going." "The message is still undecipherable. But we found something else while checking it out." "What would that be?" "Well...  
  
Albert and Jack entered the room of Dr. Xavier Black. There, the hologram they saw before, of that of planet Earth and his son Adam speaking out in contempt, changed once again. "Dad. I hate you. Goodbye, Dad. Goodbye, because I hate you." Adam's hands began to change into long claws and his face melted into a skull. "I hate you Dad. I hate you." The Earth hologram burst into flames and there was nothing more. The voice echoed in the back of Mr. Fujikawa's head. "What does it all mean?" "Sir. We have found some strange anomalies on the web." "Show them to me." "Something is corrupting the internet. Whatever it is, it is not computerized." "How is that possible?"  
  
In the Digital World Adam and the gang sat down for a brief rest. Adam thought to himself. 'It was supposed to be beautiful. My escape from my dad. Why is it so scarred.' A light flickered in the distance. "Huh?" He jumped to his feet and went after it. "Reptilemon, I'll be needing your help." "If it's not one thing it's another." He jumped to his feet and followed as well. Colliemon and Terry ran behind them. The four stopped in the middle of a jungle to find nothing but green all around them. "I saw a light flicker over here." said Adam. "Possibly a side effect of hunger. You know we haven't eaten breakfast." said Reptilemon. "Hush, Reptilemon this is serious." said Colliemon. "And so is my appetite. So if we are going to be chasing illusions all day leave me out. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to count the hours until breakfast." BOOOMMM. A giant explosion occurred next to Reptilemon as he went flying. "REPTILEMON." cried Adam. A blade shaped like a beak landed in front of Adam and exploded. "Intruders must be punished. I am Stymphalimon, one of the three soldiers of our Lord Digital." "Lord Digital. No way." said Adam "That's the guy from the Underground." Stymphalimon flew at the group with wings outstretched wide. "Somebody is just waiting to die." said Reptilemon. "Reptilemon." Adam pulled out his old D-Force and pressed a single button. "STYMPHALIMON. CHAMPION LEVEL NIGHTMARE SOLDIER. ATTACK: SPEARHEAD BEAK." "Spearhead Beak." Stymphalimon launched one of his beaks at the gang. "Ready Colliemon." "Yes, Terry." Both children pressed a button on their D-Force and were absorbed into their Digimon's brains. "Dream mergence. They can do it too. Nonetheless. Spearhead Beak." "Aqua Blast." said Reptilemon. "Fire Howl." said Colliemon. The two blast struck Stymphalimon and for a brief moment he stop. "Ha, ha, ha. Even dream merged you guys suck. Clipped wings." He removed his own wings and threw them like blades. The duo dodged the attack but one wing slightly nipped the side of Colliemon's left arm. "You OK." "Fine." The wings flew back into Stymphalimon's hands. "Spearhead beak." He sent another beak flying straight at Colliemon. "NO." "Heroic Roar." cried a voice from the distance. A blast of energy struck the beak and destroyed it above Colliemon's head. Out of nowhere appeared what seemed to be a giant white tiger with blue armor covering its chest and shin guards. The creature wore a red cape and carried a broad sword. "Heroic Roar." he cried and shot a blast from his mouth. "Argh." "Aqua Blast." said Reptilemon "Fire Howl." Stymphalimon took every shot and went flying into a nearby tree. "I'll come back for you." and he flew off. Adam and Terry left their partners and reentered the outside world, to find the massively large tiger was now a young boy about 14, the same age as the duo, with a smaller two-legged tiger standing beside him. "Are you guys ok?" "Fine thanks." said Adam. "I could have done without you." said Reptilemon. "Sure, sure. My name is Adam. This is Terry, Colliemon, and Reptilemon." "I'm Jeffrey Brenner and this is Felimon." "But you were a bigger cat back there." said Terry. "Siberimon. Yep, we're a pretty good team." "How did you do that?" "Terry, right? Well Terry I'm rich, hot and can do anything I want. And if you want I can give a free private lesson if you know what I mean." he said as he got closer to her. SMACK. "Oww." "Jerk." "I beg to differ," said Felimon "Jeffrey is the most powerful child in all the two worlds." Reptilemon had to intervene "And all that power is soaking up his brain. Good trade." "Felimon, don't defend me. I was out of line." he pulled out a blue D- Force of his own. "Sorry." "You're still a jerk." Terry muttered. "Um, could you please explain what just happened?" said Adam. "Well. You have partners so surely you must know how to use the D-Force by now." "We didn't exactly get manuals you know." Adam "No manuals needed. The D-Force allows you to do Dream Mergence. You know that because I saw you do it. You and your partners become one being. One perfect unified mind. But with the D-Force you can also do other tricks as well. Such as Dream Evolve." "You mean you...evolved." "Yeah. My unified self did anyway. There's a lot to explain so this may take some time to understand." "So what is going on here in this...Digital World anyway?" "I don't understand anymore than you do. But come on. We'll figure it out together if you'd like." "Uh." "No, no, no." said Reptilemon. "Sure why not?" said Adam. "Does anybody listen to me?" "Welcome aboard. Jeff." said Adam as he and Terry raised their hands out to shake his.  
  
To be continued... 


	7. Episode 7

Episode 7: New Heroes, New Problems  
  
Once upon a time, the eight saviors were a team of seven. One of their own became their enemy but was reformed by the light of a child. Now that former enemy is the key to the savior's salvation against another of their own. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"Jeffrey." said a mysterious voice. "Who are you?" said Jeffrey. "Step towards the light. Jeffrey." A 14-year-old boys sees the image of a small cat with a golden ring on its tail. "Step towards the light Jeffrey." He moved himself towards the broken lamp in the center of the dark room. The lamp changed into a giant, blinding light and the cat spoke again. "Thank you Jeffrey for bringing me back." In her place appeared a white tiger standing little over three feet tall. "Thank you Jeffrey." "Who are you?"  
  
At A-16 computer labs, Albert Fujikawa is talking on the phone to his wife, Rhea. "Rhea, don't wait up for me." *(on the other line)"Albert, are you staying out late again?" "Yes, dear. Have you heard anything from your son?" "Albert, he's your son too you know." "My son does not go running off in the middle of the night." "Well, his friend George called asking for him and that was about it." "Why do we let him get away with this?" "Albert, you probably drove him away." "I did no such thing." "You were too hard on him." "I AM HIS FATHER. IF I'M NOT HARD ON HIM HE'LL GROW UP TO BE WHAT HE IS NOW. NOTHING." "ALBERT." "I've had enough, Rhea. I'll be home late tonight. Leave my dinner in the fridge." He slams the phone and slumps back in his seat. He presses a single button of the computer in front of him. The a hologram of a burning Earth and a skeleton version of Adam appear on the screen. "I hate you Dad. Goodbye, Dad. Because I hate you." "What does this all mean? And why is Adam involved."  
  
In another room of the A-16 lab, a man sits at his desk staring at his computer screen. He is in an Internet chat room, in a private conversation with someone called Lord_Digital. The man refers to himself only as Dark_Lord. "Your sister is psychic, is she not?" said Dark_Lord "Yes. Her data manipulating powers have evolved beyond those of all others." "Then why have you not found Fujikawa's son?" "I don't know. If it is true that this boy is also one of us, he and his friend have similar data manipulating powers. Maybe he is counteracting us." "Forget your excuses. Destroy Fujikawa's son." "And my Utopia?" "It will be all yours when I decide to make it so. No sooner, no later."  
  
In the Digital World, Jeffrey sat down next to his friend Felimon, who looked around cool and confident, as Jeff spoke to Terry and Adam. "Ok. Try it again." "Dream Digivolution." cried the goggle headed duo. They held their D- Forces into the air. But nothing happened. "Ha. Ha." said Reptilemon "Try again, Terry." said Colliemon. "We've tried it a million times now and it still doesn't work. What supposed to happen again?" Jeffery sighed and began to speak again. "I see you'll never be as good as me so I'll explain it again. Try to remember for at least five seconds this time. The Digital World exists inside the World Wide Web itself. What you see around you is a computer world shaped and created by our dreams. Digimon are like our mirror images. Our DigiWorld selves. Years ago this world was defended by the eight saviors but they can no longer fight very well so they downloaded their data into our systems and the mixed with our DNA created our current Digimon partners. You see, DEITY or what is left of it created the D-Force. With them we can manipulate the data of the Digital World itself." He raised his blue D-Force into the air. "Among those data powers we can reunite the portion of our subconscious within the Digimon with the rest of our brains, becoming a perfect being. That perfect self is able to evolve at will into something more powerful. This is Dream Evolution. But to do this you must have a complete connection with your partner. Like me and Felimon here." Adam spoke. "Ok you were cool at first. Now you're getting annoying." "Jeff, are there others like us?" asked Terry. "Well there are three of us and eight saviors so there would have to be five others out there." "How did you meet Felimon anyway?" "That's a long story." "They have time. Trust me." said Reptilemon. "You are a jerk." said Felimon. "Not you too."  
  
Jeff cleared his throat and stood to his feet. 'How do I say this,' he said to himself. "OK this is the greatest story ever told. It is a story of hardships and struggles. A story of a strapping young lad as he sets forth on the wildest adventure of his young life. You'll be dazzled by his heroic deeds, cry at his tragic moments and cheer at his..." "SHUT UP AND GET ON WITH IT!" the group yelled. "Fine. Let me begin at the beginning." "This is going to be such n exquisite story. I've hear it a million times and it never gets old to Me." said Felimon. "Thank you my friend." "You can stop kissing' his butt now, your breath is starting to rot." said Reptilemon. "I can't help it if I have good taste in partners." Reptilemon turned towards Adam and said, "Can I hit him?" "Anyway," said Jeff "It all begun with a little boy. He grew up on the streets, fighting the hardships of crime and lack of food. He always held on to the gleam in his eye and always looked to the stars to help him continued his journey." "He was a pampered little fart, with no life or friends," said Reptilemon, "ok got it. Go on, that's pretty interesting." "You just killed the magic of the moment." "I try." "Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted. It began when a series of emails came to me for no apparent reasons.  
  
"Email? What kind of email?" said Terry "Strange ones. Asking me if I was alone in my life and why? There were also offers for porn pics but....," he thinks to himself for a while, looks at the others and begins to blush. "So you like the Yankees there huh, prick?" asked Adam. "Uhhh. Never mind about the porn." "No, no. I want to hear about this. You like spanking monkeys there?" Colliemon turned to Terry and asked, "What are they talking about?" "You don't want to know. Guys can we please get back to the story." "Monkey lover. Michael Jackson would love to be your friend. Anyway, the story." said Adam. "Right. The story. Well anyway, the emails kept coming. Just to get these people off my back I decided to answer yes on one of them. I figured they would just send me some self-help crap and be done with it. But instead, my computer began to scramble for some odd reason.  
  
One year ago, thirteen-year-old Jeffrey Brenner came home from school to find his step dad sleep across the couch. "Slob." he thought to himself. "I heard that." "I'm sorry Bill. Don't, you have work." "Work, what's that?" "Forget I asked." "Why should I have to work when we're filthy rich. Isn't that why I married your mother?" "I heard that Bill." said Jeffrey's mother Anna as she stood in the kitchen doorway. "Hey Anna! Nice to see you," he said as he stood to his feet, "What I meant was, wasn't that one of the reasons I married you. I mean, after all, I have to show the boy something in being a man. Man don't give sissy answers like that." "Couch, tonight." Bill turned towards Jeff, "You got me in trouble!" "You'll still be waking up happy tonight I know the story." Later that night, Jeff couldn't go to sleep. It was just like any other night. The squeaking of his parent's bed as it banged against the walls could be heard all through the house. "And there goes Mr. Superman. And my night." He got up, turned on the music and sat at his computer toe find web surf while Prodigy played in the background. "Let's see. Email. Junk, junk, junk. Free model pics." He turned his head to hear the banging of the bed against the wall. "After hearing those two I think I'll skip on the pics tonight. What's this?" He opened a letter signed only anonymous. "Are you alone?" "Am I alone? Not you people again. Well if you want an answer fine. Yes I'm alone. Now leave me that way please." he clicked on send reply only to immediately receive another email. "Open you mind Jeff." "How do you know my name?" "Open your mind." The image distorted itself into the form of a white cat with a gold tail ring. She seemed to be in a fight with a large dog-like monster with a pair of wings, each having another head attached to the end of them. The creature and the cat soon disappeared and all that was left was an egg and a blue mini-computer about the size of his palm, which flew out of the computer screen and into his hands. 'What was that all about?" "Digi-port open." the device read. A blinding light appeared from the device and Jeff knew nothing more. When Jeff woke up he found himself in an impossible world. Pyramids surrounded him standing on their bases and the road before him lead to a strange Aztec temple. "Jeff." "Where am I?" "Jeff." "Who are you?" "Follow my voice Jeff." He followed the mysterious voice into the temple to find statues of a cat poised all around a base resembling a lamp. "Step towards the light, Jeff." "Is this some kinda of sick 'Poltergeist' wannabe joke?" "Shut up and step towards the light." He did as commanded and from the light appeared a beautiful creature. The same white cat he saw earlier before, only this time she had a deep scar on her arm. "Who are you?" "Hold me, Jeff." Jeff picked up the strange creature and nursed it in her arms. "Bearer of the light. You have finally come." Her body began to dissipate until there was nothing left but particles, which flew into Jeff's body. "Thank you." "Wait. What's happening to you. The temple shattered like glass all around him and a screen appeared before Jeff. On it appeared his mother. "Mom!? What are you doing?" "Jeff where are you?" "Mom, I'm right here." But his cries only fell on the ears of the blackness that began to surround him. The screen shattered, everything shattered around him and Jeff found himself falling into oblivion. "AAARRRGGGHHH." "Jeff. Jeff." He opened his eyes to find a white tiger standing above him staring into his eyes. "Thank you Jeff. For giving me life." "Who are you?" "Whoever you want me to be." he said. "Felimon?" "Felimon. I like that name." "How do I get out of here." "Open your mind Jeff. Open it to the possibilities."  
  
"In my eighth grade year I met Gatomon in a dream. I don't know how it happened but...its so strange. She came to me and I saw this...thing attack her. I ran to her side but it was too late. She died...sorta, in my arms. But her data flew into me. Now Felimon is all I have left." "Yes. I'm cute aren't I?" said Felimon. "Barf." said Reptilemon. "SO you got out. Can we?" said Terry. "Yes, with the D-Force you can." "OWWOOOHHH!" said a mysterious voice. A four-legged beast walked out of the woods with a dog body, and a metal head attached to a pair of wings on the side. "MEGA-DON. STAGE 2 VIRTUA MUTATION. POWERS: FLIGHT AND MISSILE MANIPULATION." "Jet Launch." cried the creature. as it's other heads flew at the gang. The group dodged and Jeff looked at Felimon. "Dream Mergence." He disappeared and reappeared in Felimon's subconscious. "Dream Digivolution." Felimon's body began to change, growing larger to the size of a two-story house with blue armor on his chest and shins. "One mind, one soul. Man and Digimon unite as one. Together we are Siberimon." "Dream mergence." said Terry and Adam. They disappeared into the minds of their partners Colliemon and Reptilemon. "Heroic Roar." said Siberimon as he launched an energy blast from his mouth. "Fire Howl." a fireball came from Colliemon's mouth "Aqua Blast." a stream of liquid energy shot from Reptilemon's hands. The blast hit their target and he dissipated. "Ha that was too easy." said Reptilemon. "Yeah. Way too easy." said Siberimon. The data particles flew into the air and floated away into a giant gold ball. "They never done that." said Siberimon. "Let's follow the ball." The trio ran after it. "What could be going on?" said Siberimon. "I don't know" said Colliemon. The orb came to a complete stop and the trio stopped right behind it. It disappeared creating a brief, blinding light. When the kids opened their eyes they found themselves surrounded on all sides by an army of MEGA-DON.  
  
To be continued... 


	8. Episode 8

Episode 8: Out of the Frying Pan, into the flames of Howlmon  
  
Three children, Jeff, Adam and Terry have come to the Digital World seeking answers. What they got was an adventure of a lifetime. And a fight with MEGA-DON. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Siberimon, Colliemon, and Reptilemon stood surrounded by an army of MEGA- DON, dogs with metal wings that have living heads attached to the end of them. "Man, this sucks." said Siberimon. "Being surrounded by an army of hell-hounds. No, that doesn't suck. This is a happy vacation, so far." said Reptilemon. "Enough, Reptilemon." said Colliemon. "I have a suggestion. Let's all shut up and fight." he replied back. "Aqua Blast." he fired a liquid like beam of energy from his hands. "I second that. Fire Howl." Colliemon said as she shot flames from her mouth. One MEGA-DON took the full force of the two and dissipated. Angered, the remaining began to dash forward. Several pounced on the incredibly large Siberimon and began to tackle him. The others went after Colliemon and Reptilemon. The two dodged while shooting projectiles at the same time. "Fire howl." "Aqua blast." "Get off me!" cried Siberimon as he fought the hellhounds off one by one. He pulled out his broadsword and began slicing through them with ease. "Heroic Roar." he said as he fired energy blast from his mouth. The dogs continued to pounce him. "Heroic Roar. Heroic Roar." MEGA-DONS began to drop like flies while Colliemon and Reptilemon provided backup. Colliemon did back flips and somersaults to dodge and kick enemies, but there were still too many. Her body began to feel the effects of her injuries and she fell into unconsciousness. "COLLIEMON." cried Siberimon. Inside Colliemon's head, her partner Terry began to fade away. "Colliemon, we have to get up." "I can help you Colliemon." said a raspy male voice. "Gabumon!?" Take the light." A beam of light appeared before Terry. "The light. Its here again. And it feels so warm." And Terry knew nothing more.  
  
As Siberimon and Reptilemon continued to fight their way around MEGA-DON and his clones, a light erupted from within the army. There stood a van sized, four-legged dog with gold armor on her chest and shin and a heart shaped tattoo on her forehead. "It's her again!" said Reptilemon.  
  
Inside, the dog's head she realized for once, what had happened. "Gabumon. I've evolved. Thank you. I am Howlmon." The MEGA-DON charged forward to attack her. She dodged effortlessly and appeared behind them. "Spirit of the Canine. Times ten." Ten dog-shaped projectiles flew from her body and stuck the MEGA-DON clones. Their bodies disintegrated afterwards. The remaining MEGA-DON turned their attention away from Siberimon and Reptilemon, to face the dog. "Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha." she laughed. "Sonic Howl." She screamed with all her might unleashing a giant energy pulse that spread out and struck the MEGA- DON. One by one, their bodies shattered like glass, and none survived. Reptilemon stared at Howlmon, the built in D-Analyzer in his head, created by Adam's D-Force, scanning her. "HOWLMON. CHAMPION LEVEL. EVOLVED FORM OF COLLIEMON. ATTACKS: SONIC HOWL AND SPIRIT OF THE CANINE." Howlmon walked towards her friends, gave a brief smile, and passed out.  
  
In an Internet chatroom, accessed from a PC at a secluded log cabin, a man referred to a Dark_Lord spoke to another known as Lord_Digital. "What happened?" said Dark_Lord "Another has evolved." said Lord_Digital "Was it Fujikawa's son?" "No." "Have you deciphered the hologram of the boy yet?" "My sister is tired." said Lord_Digital. "Well then wake her up. What do I pay you for anyway?" "You don't pay me." "Well then your pathetic utopia will never be built." "You will build my utopia. My followers in the Underground have grown impatient." "Then carry out your work as I order you to do you understand me?" "...Yes sir." "Good."  
  
Back in the Digital World, Terry and Colliemon woke up side by side to the warm faces of Adam, Reptilemon, Felimon, and Jeff. "You evolved." said Jeff. "I remember her this time. Howlmon. She is so beautiful." "Hmph." said Reptilemon. "Don't you start." said Adam. "Fine." "It felt so warm in there. Like an eternal fire surrounded and comforted us." "And just think. You'll be able to do that whenever you want. How cool is that?" said Jeff. "But not to be a killjoy, we better get moving, just in case MEGA-DON has some friends." "Can you get up, Terry?" said Adam as he held his hand out to her. He pulled her up though there was some struggling. Adam, Terry, Jeff, Reptilemon, Colliemon and Felimon began to trek out of the woods until something stopped them. A little girl stood in front of them. Her hair was blonde and her eyes icy-blue. She held out her hand to reveal a flame in her palm. "Who are you?" asked Adam. "A messenger." the flames changed into two images. One was of Adam and the other of his father, Albert Fujikawa. They grew to the size of human beings and were followed by a third apparition, that of Reptilemon. The three apparitions converged and in their place stood a fourth apparition. The apparition has a gold mask, shaped like a skull, a black hood and gold armor. Claws stretched from its left hand, down to its ankles and its right hand was missing completely, in its place was a gold scythe. "What is that?" said Adam "Your future." said the girl. The creature flew at Adam, stabbed him in the chest and disappeared. Luckily, Adam did not feel the blow. The girl turned away, and disappeared as well. "Wait!" "What was that all about?" said Felimon. "I don't know." said Adam.  
  
In a room with walls composed of ones and zeros, four teenagers, one Hispanic, one black, and the rest Caucasian, stood around a single young girl with flowing blonde hair and icy blue eyes. The leader wore a long cape also made of ones and zeros and had slick black hair. "I know what the hologram means now." said the girl. "It is a prediction of all out ends, which will be caused by that boy." "Then he must be killed." said the leader. "Gomamon." A black and white humanoid monkey wearing a red scarf and purple briefs boots and gloves came to the boy. "I am Simiamon now. Gomamon is gone." "You're whoever I call you. Find this boy and kill him." "But..." "I am your trainer, you're my Digimon. Don't friggin' argue with me! Now get out there now." "Yes sir." "Jason." said the leader "Go with him. Make sure he succeeds." The African American boy raised a red D-Force into the air. "Ravenmon." A black bird appeared to him. "Dream mergence. Dream Digivolve to Stymphalimon." The two merged and became a humanoid bird with silver armor. He picked up Simiamon and flew off into the distance. "Do you think he will succeed?" said a gothic looking girl. "I know they will." "And what of Gomamon. Will he remain loyal." "Let's not worry about that." The young girl sat curled in a ball and thought to herself. "Teddymon. Malcolm sent Simiamon and Stymphalimon to kill the boy. Protect him at all cost."  
  
In a cabin in the woods, a man stares at the message sent to him on his computer by the sender, Lord_Digital. "So Fujikawa's boy is the one responsible for the inevitable huh. He will need more careful observation. If he ever comes back alive that is. HA, HA, HA, HA, HA."  
  
As the goggle duo (Adam and Terry), Jeff and their partners continued their track, Adam turned to Terry and said, "So do you think you can do that again?" "I hope so. Howlmon was incredible. It felt like...I don't know. When we dream merge with our partners, they keep their minds, but they think the same thoughts we do at the same time we do, so we influence their actions. And we make them stronger. But as Howlmon it didn't feel that way. I wasn't there and Colliemon wasn't there. It was like one mind, one person. We weren't there and then again we were at the same time." "Freaky." "Oh shut up with all you babbling." said Reptilemon. "What's your problem?" said Terry. "Just shut up. I don't feel like talking." "Adam, tell your Digimon not to talk to me like that." "Since when have you been giving me orders?" "Hey, I didn't mean it like that." "For the last time just shut up you stupid, arrogant..." THUD. "ARRRGGHHHH." A strange scream could be heard as something large fell from the sky and hit the ground before them. The thing stood up to reveal itself to be a three-foot tall brown teddy bear with a heart-shaped tattoo on his belly. He stood on two feet and had a small pair of wings with a blue jewel in the middle of his head. "I am Teddymon and I have come to protect you. Ouch that kinda hurt." he said as he rubbed his rear. "Protect us from what?" "Two warriors are coming to kill you. Ouch." "Why?" "Hold on. Geez, she could have sent me some other way. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Oh, I've come to protect you because you're gonna die. They are coming for you because you will destroy the world."  
  
To be continued... 


	9. Episode 9

Episode 9: Arise Prince of Pain.  
  
The story. Adam Fujikawa and Theresa Williams, the goggle twins as we'll call them, were average kids until two strange creatures, Agumon and Gabumon, downloaded their data into the two. The Data mixed with the kids DNA created two new creatures, Reptilemon and Colliemon. While adventuring in the Digital World they meet Jeff and Felimon and all sorts of new enemies. However the true enemy lies within themselves. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
'For too long I have sit here watching these foolish pricks just waste away their lives. All they do is defend each other and attack me because I'm supposed to be the jerk around here.' Thought Reptile. 'That is all going to change. I don't need these people. I can Digivolve on my own. I'll show them all. I am the descendant of the greatest Digimon warrior of all time.'  
  
Adam, Terry, Jeff and their Digimon stared at the strange teddy bear creature that called himself Teddymon. "I'm going to destroy the world?" said Adam. "Well you see, that's the trick part. Jessie isn't really sure about the holograms. She thinks that what it means. Stymphalimon is on his way with another ally, Simiamon." "Great. It will be a party." said Reptilemon. "Don't start, Reptilemon. I'm not in the mood." said Adam. "Don't you start. Ever since we got here all you've done was ignore me, and bow to Mr. and Mrs. High-and-Mighty-cause-we-can-Digivolve over here. I'm your partner and you don't treat me like it." "Calm down." "No you just SHUT UP! I've had enough of this." Reptilemon ran off. "Reptilemon!" Adam ran after him. "What was that all about?" said Teddymon. "Don't know." said Colliemon. "Good riddance to bad rubbish, I say." said Felimon. "That's not nice." replied Jeff, his partner. "Well the jerk had it coming. I say we don't need a smart Aleck like him especially if what you say about Adam is true." Colliemon snapped to Reptilemon's defense, something she thought she would never do. "You listen here. Reptilemon is my friend. You are the new guy, and therefore your opinion shouldn't even be heard at this point." "Well technically, you're the new guy, gal, too. Oh you think you just popped out of Terry and all of a sudden was one of the girls?" "Why don't you shut up?" said Terry. "Don't snap at my Digimon like that." "Can it, pris." "Hey, I don't have to take that!" "Geez, no kidding." "That's it. Felimon we are leaving." "Go then, you pompous jerk! No one ever liked you anyway!" Jeff and Felimon walk off. Teddymon walks up to Terry and pulls on the right leg of her pants. "Did I come at a bad time?"  
  
At his office in A-16 labs, Albert Fujikawa speaks to his co-workers Xavier Black and Jack McGee. "This hologram situation keeps getting weirder and weirder. Why hasn't anyone figured it out yet? Isn't that why I'm paying you?" "Well yes, Albert. But we are just as confused as you are. And the fact that it involves your son is even more confusing, leaving us with fewer answers and more questions." answered Dr. Black. "Albert. We have been friends for so long and I am telling you that whatever this is it is not good. I keep getting a bad feeling about this and the as-yet-unrevealed connection between the image and Adam." "1. This is merely someone's idea of a cruel joke and 2. In computer programming there is no bad feelings, only pure logic. And don't bring Adam into this again, Jack." "But the image..." "I know what the damn image showed. It is only a bad joke. Drop it, okay." "Fine." "Xavier. I want you and your best team working on this day and night. No one sleeps until we have figured this out." "Albert," said Jack, "What about Rhea?" "What about her? I've slept on the couch and eaten cold dinner before Jack and I would appreciate it if you did not keep bringing my wife and son into this conversation. Dismissed." "Sigh. You'll never learn, Albert." Jack whispered softly to himself."  
  
Adam ran down the shore of the nearby beach, searching for his friend Reptilemon but to no avail. "Reptilemon! REPTILEMON! Where are you, you idiot." The word idiot reverberated in the back of Adam's head like a ricocheting bullet. How many times has his father called him that? Once, twice, or a million times and yet each time stung harder than the deadliest of scorpions. "You are no son of mine. I am sick and tired of all your nonsense." the voice of his father said. "Dad. I will prove you wrong by any means necessary." The sound of nearby waves struck Adam's earlobe like a mallet against a drum. He walked over to the beach to find Reptilemon lying in the shallow end of the wave. "I see you picked up my ocean appreciation." said Adam. "The wave is soothing. It hasn't touched my soul yet. I don't even know if I have a soul." "Data with a soul?" "Impossible, I suppose." "Why did you run off like that?" "You know why." "Listen, Reptilemon. I like you. I just wish you would get with the program." "I am a program." "You know what I mean, you id..." "Id...what? Go ahead. Say it. Idiot." "No. Ergh." He ran his hands through his hair and walked over to Reptilemon. "I hate all your sarcasm and harsh remarks." "And I hate you period. So we are even." "Why?" "Because, I care only for me. Look at you. You spend so much time caring for everyone else that you don't stop to think about yourself. And it slowly winding down to your end. I protect myself. And as for you and your stupid little D-Force, I say you can shove it up your..." "Stop it!" he jumped to his feet. "You little prick. I hate you. All you do is push us around or away and make your stupid remarks. You are a disgrace to me. You're no...Oh my god. I sound like Dad. Let's start over." "How about let's not." Reptilemon climbed to the shore, turned and walked away. Adam went after him again. "Will you just listen to me Reptilemon." The creature stop cold in his tracks. "I like you. But, you don't like me. That's only because a part of you is me. Deep down inside, you are rotting away for no reason and it is all because of my own self-hatred, my willingness to push everyone and everything away from me." "I'm not pushing you away. I just prefer to be alone." "Reptilemon, a part of you is one of the greatest Digimon in creation. A warrior who led an army of eight into battle against the greatest forces of evil. But then again there is another part to you that is scared, alone, and confused. And the other part, the frightened part, is me." "You make a lot of sense, but it's not worth getting into my head. Excuse the pun." he said still with his back turned. "I know more about you, or half of you, than you'll ever understand. Please accept me Reptilemon." "No. What I am feeling is beyond words. I have to do this alone."  
  
In a mysterious cabin in the woods, a 40 something year-old man looks at his computer screen. On it is a map of what appears to be Earth and yet is different. An image of Adam appears on the screen again. "I hate you Dad. Goodbye Dad. Because I hate you." it says. "What is this image? Lord_Digital says it is a prophecy of the future but how will it happen? How does Fujikawa's boy become this thing?" The image begins to change. In the place of Adam's head is a gold skull, while claws extend from his fingers and a scythe appears in the place of one of his hands. The man presses a button on his computer. "Virtua Pyre. I have a friend for you to make. If Lord_Digital's flunkies fail to do the job that is."  
  
While in the forest, Terry and Colliemon walked alongside Teddymon. "Teddymon, how did you get here?" said Terry. "It's a long story." "Did that girl send you here?" "What girl?" "The one with the blonde hair." "You've seen Jessica already? Well why couldn't she come and tell you this crap instead of sending me?" "Teddy bear don't say things like that." said Colliemon. "Heh, bite me. Anyway. What is up with you and your friends? Why did you guys start fighting and yelling?" "Reptilemon is just a jerk. Always has been and probably always will. Felimon and Jeff are two peas in a pod, both of them pompous and arrogant. We just met them a few days ago. They've helped us out but still..." "How did you guys get here anyway?" "Well you see, that is a very long story," said Terry, "To make a long story short, three Digimon downloaded their data into our bodies and that, mixed with our DNA, created Colliemon, Reptilemon, and Felimon." "Just like me." "What?" "I'll tell you all about it if you give me a kiss. MMM." "Is everyone guy you meet in love with you Terry?" "I see no guy here." "Harsh." said Teddymon. "You said you went through a similar experience. What happened? Who are you?" As soon as Terry asked the question, a beam of light appeared and when it disappeared there stood a young boy, no older than nine, with dirty blonde hair. Teddymon stood next to the boy, holding his hand. "You're one of us!?" "Yes." "What, do we come a dime a dozen now?" "Huh?" "Never mind. So you're human?" "We've established that." "What's your name?" "My name is Dill. Nice to meet you."  
  
As Adam and Reptilemon continued to walk into the woods, a strange noise could be heard, like a sharp whistle. BOOM. Reptilemon went flying. "REPTILEMON!" "GO AWAY ADAM! I CAN HANDLE THIS." Stymphalimon, a humanoid bird with black feathers and silver armor, and Simiamon, a humanoid monkey with black and white fur, purple gloves, boots, and briefs and a red scarf, stepped out of the distance. "Stymphalimon. And you must be Simiamon." "Round two, I guess." said Stymphalimon. Adam turned towards Reptilemon and thought of all the hardships the creature put him through. You won't accept me. So I'll die. "I'm right here. Take your best shot." Styphalimon aimed his razor beak and the boy and cried "Spearhead Beak." The beak flew at the boy with pinpoint accuracy. "ADAM!" cried Reptilemon. He jumped to his feet and jumped and ran at the boy thinking to himself, counting down the minutes of his life. He's fighting Decay, MEGA-DON, and Pyre. One minute, an inch away from Adam he remembers the day of his birth and all fades as he comes between the boy and the beak and is pierced in the chest.  
  
To be continued... 


	10. Episode 10

Episode 10: Dinomon's rage.  
  
Three children have come to the Digital World, seeking answers to their mysterious questions. Now Adam, Terry, and Jeff are allied with a group of Digimon searching for the greatest of all powers. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Thump, thump, thump, thump. 'Is this what it feels like to die?' Reptilemon clutched at his "heart" and began to lose his breath as Adam cradled him in his arms. "Hold on, I'll save you." "Primal Scream!" cried Simiamon. He released a "screaming" ball of energy from his hands and launched it at the boy. "NOOOO!" cried Adam as he and Reptilemon went flying in opposite direction. Adam came to and saw a fire blazing in front of him. From the flames, Stymphalimon went flying at Adam and launched his beak "Spearhead Beak!" Adam dodged but was slightly nipped across the arm. As he got up he found a hairy pair of arms wrapped around his neck in a strangle hold. "Don't mess with the beast!" said the strangler, Simiamon. As Adam began to lose his breathe, and his consciousness, he began to think only of Reptilemon. 'Reptilemon. Please, get up.' But there was no salvation for his partner. The revelation hit Adam harder than a sledgehammer and he began to cry. 'No. I won't die like this. I won't.' "Damn, you're still alive. Oh well. I just have to SQUEEZE harder." Adam felt his vocal cords almost being smashed by the ape. There was nothing felt for him but the inevitable: Death.  
  
Dill, Terry, Collimon, and Teddymon sat at the shore of the beach and stared out into the ocean. "Cowwiemon?" said Teddymon. "Yes?" "Is Diw in wove with Tewwy?" "Uh well...I...uh? They just met. And besides Dill is too young." "So peopwe don't faww in wove when they awe to young?" "Uh...I guess." "So that means you and I won't faww in wove?" "Uhh...I'm going to see what those two are talking about." she stood up and walked over to Dill and Terry "Boy wove suwe is funny." "Dill," said Terry as she looked at the nine-year-old beside her, "If there are others here like us, where are they?" "At the Sanctuary." "The Sanctuary?" "That's where our leader is. His name is Malcolm." "Why are you here?" "Because we have no choice. Malcolm said he was going to make a place for everybody, because people laugh at us, and hate us. He is going to make a place where everything will be better for us. A U...a U..." "A Utopia?" "Yeah, that's it." Terry began to think to herself of all the times she and Adam have talked. 'They're called The Underground and they want to help us escape to Utopia.' "Could it be? Could Lord_Digital be this..." "TERRY!" cried Jeff, from the distance. "Jeff? JEFF!" "TERRY!" Jeff ran up to Terry panting as if unable to ever catch another breath again. "Oh thank God I found you." "Jerk. What do you want?" "What are you talking about?" "About earlier and the way you being such a friggin prick. Or did that slip your mind?" "I..." "We accept you as our friend and that is how you treat us?" "Will you SHUT UP? Geez. This is not about you, but before we get off topic I'd like to say I'm sorry for whatever, but right now we have more important issues." "Like what?" she said snottily. "Like Adam about to get killed." said Felimon, as he stood next to Jeff's side. "Adam? How did you..." "Our powers give us some sort of connection but no time to explain, let's go." "Right, Colliemon?" "Yes, Miss Terry." said the ever-loyal collie. "C'mon Teddymon." said Dill "Oh cool a fight." "Dream mergence." cried out the trio in unison. They disappeared and reappeared within the subconscious of each of their partners. "Felimon, Dream Digivolve to...Siberimon." "Colliemon, Dream Digivolve to...Howlmon." and the trio ran off into the sunset.  
  
"Reptilemon..." "Huh?" An orange tyrannosaurus appeared before the dying reptile. "Hold on. I have so much to give you, Reptilemon. But I can't if you won't hold on." "A..A..Agu...Agum...AARRRGGHH!" he cried as Stymphalimon stomped on his wound, pushing the beak in further. "Nothing personal. I want to live." "Styphalimon. Shoot this boy. He won't stay still." "With pleasure." Stymphalimon walked up to the boy and grabbed him around the chin. "Age before beauty and I'd rather kill a thousand of you punks than let myself go to the wayside. Where should I aim?" he pointed at the boy's chest, "The heart is perfect. No one survives that." He backed up and began to prepare the move. "Shoot him I can't hold him, even with all my strength." "Fine. Spearhead..." "Heroic Roar." Siberimon's blast struck Stymphalimon and sent him flying. "You again." "Leave Adam alone," said Howlmon. "Teddymon? You traitor!" screamed Stymphalimon, "Wingspan!" His feather flew off and began acting as blades as they flew straight to their targets. "Spearhead Beak! Spearhead Beak! SPEARHEAD BEAK!" The beaks began to explode all around Siberimon and Teddymon. Neither could maneuver whatsoever. "I can't get past him!" said Siberimon. "I'm small and he still got me caught. And these wings flying everywhere doesn't help." Howlmon charged straight at Simiamon. "Stop or I break his neck." "Go ahead I don't care about him." "Hah. I used to be one of you. I know that old ruse like the back of my hand." "One of us?" "Primal Scream." he held one hand out and shot his blast. Howlmon took the shot head on and was knocked back a few inches. "You're too strong for a rookie." "I learn from the best." As Simiamon held Adam in his hands, Adam began to faint. His eyes saw only darkness. Not the many voids he saw Agumon within, but pure nothingness. He fell to the ground face first and could not move whatsoever. "I can kill him anytime. You and me b..." "Spirit of the Canine!" "Arrgggghhhh." he said as he went flying. Immediately afterwards Howlmon was all over him snapping her jaws as if she had gone rabid. Simiamon held her back, barely able to escape.  
  
"Adam. Adam." said a familiar voice. "Reptilemon?" "Adam, I am dead." "No. No." "Help me, Adam. Don't cry for me. I was a jerk. I hated you and your friends when all you did was try to show me love. I'm sorry, Adam. I deserve this." "No I won't let you." "I MUST DIE ADAM!" "YOU STUPID JERK! WE'RE GOING TO FIGHT TOGETHER." "ADAM NO!" "NEVER! I WILL HOLD ON NO MATTER WHAT." "WHY?" "BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FRIEND." "Friend? I'm your friend?" "Yes." Adam held out his hand to the darkness and in its place appeared Reptilemon, devoid of any wounds. "I've never had a friend before." The gold D-Force began to glow and Adam and Reptilemon began to disappear.  
  
"GET OFF ME!" screamed Simiamon. He punched Howlmon in the side of the head and threw her off. "PRIMAL SCREAM!" The blast knocked her back again and she charged forward. "OH. OH. AH. AH! AHHH!" screamed the ape. And then a great light appeared and everyone stopped to see Adam, standing on his own feet, his body glowing. He looked down at his hand to see the image of Agumon. "Ready?" "Yes." The light grew bigger until only light could be seen and when it faded there stood not Adam, nor Reptilemon, nor Agumon. There stood a large beast, 15 ft. in height, with green scales, 10 tiny wings on his back, a muscular body, a yellow belly and chest, a large horn on his nose, and incredibly large and long fins for ears. The data analyzer in Stymphalimon's head went off. "DINOMON. CHAMPION LEVEL. ANIMAL VACCINE. ATTACK: AQUA BOMB. HE IS AN AQUATIC DIGIMON CAPABLE OF FLIGHT AND HAS AN IMMENSE APPETITE FOR VIRUSES." "I am Dinomon. Roar." he said. He stomped his foot with all of his strength, turned his head to the sky and said, "I SAID RRROOOAAARRR!"  
  
To be continued... 


	11. Episode 11

Episode 11: Demon-Dinosaur  
  
Our story in a nutshell: Two kids merge with two Digimon and the mix of Data and DNA creates two whole new creatures. The kids and their partners journey to the Digital World to escape the Real World and meet two more like them. However, now our main character Adam has discovered that he will destroy the world and must come to terms with questions about his own destiny. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"My name is Jack McGee and just yesterday I was helping my boss and co- workers solve some sort of mystery about a hologram that appeared on our computers." said a medium-sized, red-haired, green-eyed man as he spoke into his tape recorder. "That was the easy part. The hologram consists of a burning Earth at the center of which is my employer's son screaming obscenities at his father as he changes into a skeletal figure. I see it as some sort of premonition, but my employee refuses to believe in the possibilities of fate." "Now as I stare at my computer screen I see codes. Of course, I an expert programmer but this is unprecedented. These codes are so advanced that they could not even exist within the confines of reality. It's like a science fiction movie brought to life right before my eyes. I don't know what to make of them. The most advanced of these codes is some type of incalculable anomaly. It doesn't look as if any of them can exist for very long. They are slowly losing data and will alter into simpler codes in about an hour or so. I will continue to study them though as long as I see humanly possible. And maybe we can get some answers."  
  
"RRROOOAAARRR!" The air vibrated at the sound of Dinomon's roar, almost as if struck by a level 9 earthquake. The creature's muscles flexed and tensed with power that was barely able to be contained by the thick green skin that held them. He stopped and stared at his foes. One was the bird- man Stymphalimon, who looked like a late-night snack. The other Simiamon would be lunch in two seconds, despite being so strong for a rookie. "Spearhead Beak!" cried Stymphalimon as he shot his blade-like beak at the lizard foe. "Aww, shut up." Dinomon slapped the beak away like a fly around his ear. "You tried to kill me. You had me there for a second you know. All the more reason to tear that stupid beak off your face and stuff it down your throat." "AWK!" screamed the creature as he flew at Dinomon. The two went at it for about 3 minutes. Stymphalimon slashed, scratched, and clawed his way through a layer of Dinomon's skin and yet, Dinomon himself appeared unfazed. He punched Stymphalimon in the face and gave him a shot to the gut. "Why you little prick." Dinomon raised his elbow and dropped it right on Stymphalimon's head. "OH! OH! AW! AW! AWWWW!" cried Simiamon. He leapt at Dinomon with all his reflexes. "Primal Scream." Dinomon barely moved an inch. He raised his cement-like fist and smacked Simiamon with one good blow, sending the ape flying through several trees. "Spearhead Beak!" Stymphalimon's sharp beak pierced Dinomon's back and made him yell out in unbearable pain. The bird-man took to the sky, grabbed Dinomon by the shoulders and flew him straight into a tree. "Wingspan." His bladed feather flew off and struck their down opponent. "No apocalypse for you." He flew down and approached the downed hero. Dinomon raised a single hand and grabbed the bird by the throat. "Nothing personal. I just want to live," said Dinomon. He gave Stymphalimon his best gut shot, hit him once in the face and then spun around and kicked him. He raised his hands and began to summon water molecules into them. The molecules formed a large bubble like energy sphere. "Aqua Bomb!" He tossed the weapon and Stymphalimon, and watched with glee as the screaming bird-man began to dissipate into data particles.  
  
In a black and green room, flashing 1's and 0's composed the walls and a 16-year-old boy sat next to the bed of his sickly 9-year-old sister. "Cocoonmon's telepathy has shown me their fate. Malcolm, Jason has gone back to the other side." "He's gone from here? What about Ravenmon?" "Gone." He stood up, walked over to the wall and slid his fingers through his greased down black hair. "It's begun them. I'll kill him."  
  
Siberimon, Teddymon, and Howlmon walked up to Dinomon. "Adam, is that you?" said Howlmon. "I'm not Adam." "What about Reptilemon?" said Siberimon. "I am not Adam. I am not Reptilemon. I am both. I am neither." He raised his gaze towards the sky and cried out "I AM DINOMON!" The trio held their ears at the magnificent roar. "Adam chill out with the screaming." said Howlmon. "Adam Fujikawa is dead. Reptilemon is dead." "No," said Teddymon, "You are Adam Fujikawa and Reptilemon. You are the great destroyer." "I am not a destroyer." "I hate to say it... "YOU ARE A LIAR." He shoved his face towards Teddymon. "I don't like liars. And you're looking kinda tasty right now." "Gulp." Teddymon began to quiver. "That's enough Adam?" said Siberimon. "Everyone De-Digivolve now. We have had enough excitement for one day." The light appeared from each of their bodies and soon the gang began to De- Digivolve only to find Dinomon still where he stood. No Adam. No Reptilemon. "Adam, what is wrong with you?" said Terry. "I'm not going back." "What?" said Jeff. "Reptilemon is dead. Adam is dead. I am Dinomon. I'M NOT GOING BACK EVER AGAIN." "Adam control yourself" said Terry as she put an arm on his. "NEVER!" he flung her a few good feet with one swipe and ran through the rest of the team, swinging them out of the way. "NNNEEEVVVEEERRR!" his voice trailed off.  
  
In his secluded cabin in the woods, the man known only as Dark_Lord sat in his offices, staring at his computer screen. "So Lord_Digital's cronies failed. Well, I always said he had more use than brains. I think cannon fodder suited him just well. Now it is time to really get serious. Pyre, your old friend, Agumon is waiting for you." "Yes master."  
  
Dinomon trailed through the woods, plowing through the trees like they were nothing. "I'm not going back." "DINOMON!" his friends called after him. "I'm not going back." "DINOMON!" "I'M NOT GOING BACK!" A light flew from his body and began to grow. When it was gone, 14-year- old Adam Fujikawa curled into a ball, his friend Reptilemon cradled in his arms. "I'm not going back." he said as the tears began to flow from his eyes. "Adam." said Terry. "Adam," said Jeff, "I know it's been rough but please. We can't keep fooling around like this. "He's not going back." said Reptilemon. "WHAT?" the gang said in unison. "You heard me. We're not going back. While I was in there, I began to understand something. Adam and I hated each other but we have had our differences solved. It is a paradox that two people who hate each other are 100% the same. We're not going back, until we get some answers." "No you can't do that." said Dill. "We can. And we will." Adam crept slowly towards the cliff that was positioned ahead of him. "Adam don't you dare do it." said Jeff. Adam turned towards his new friend. "You can lead them without me." "I'm warning you Adam! Don't you dare do it." Unfazed Adam jumped off the cliff.  
  
In the old King James Hotels, which had been trashed and unused for years, a 15 year-old African American wakes up to find his four friends still lying on the floor sleep, still in "The Other World". He walks over to the still-active laptop on the table and looks at the screen. A black bird appears, wounded and barely breathing. He inserts a disk from his pocket and clicks save. The bird flies into the disk's only file and awaits for his next day of usage. The boy removes the disk and says "Ravenmon, my friend. We will have our time in the sun again." He stares around. Afterwards, the boy, who is now known as Jason Matthews says, "Been a long time. So this is what the real world looks like." and steps outside to rejoin humanity.  
  
To be continued... 


	12. Episode 12

Episode 12: Disaster upon Disaster  
  
Adam Fujikawa and his partner Reptilemon just recently merged to become the beast Dinomon in order to defeat the combined efforts of Stymphalimon and Simiamon. Driven insane by a mysterious voice, Dinomon ran into the woods defusing back to Adam and Reptilemon before jumping off a cliff. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
"ADAM!" cried out Jeffrey, Terry, and Dill as they ran to the cliff. Adam fell towards the ground below with Reptilemon, still injured from battle, in his arms. The light of his D-Force began to flash and there was no more Adam or Reptilemon, but Dinomon once again. He flapped the ten tiny wings on his back and began to take flight. In the distance his friends began to call out to him. "ADAM COME BACK! COM...B...!" But he was already too far-gone to hear their cries. "Adam, come back." said Terry. "Come back."  
  
Rhea Fujikawa woke up in a cold sweat not knowing how or why? She began to hold herself as if in pain. Rhea turned towards her husband sleeping next to her. 'Why do I feel this way?' The computer screen on the table began to flash and Rhea stood up, walking to the table. "Rhea Fujikawa," said the voice. "What is that?" she thought. "That is I. And I am a...a friend." She thought to herself again. 'He can hear my thoughts. Whoever he is. Ok what do you want if you are hearing me now?' "I hear you perfectly fine. And what I want is just a little something to help your son Adam." 'ADAM!?' "Yes. Will you help me?" "If it is for Adam, than yes I will." "Thank you. Now all I need is for you to do something. I need you to refresh your memory of every instance involving Adam, good or bad." "I'll try...ARGGGHH" she screamed out with her vocal cords. "Rhea? Rhea what is the matter?" "Arrrrggghhh." Albert jumped out of bed and ran to his wife's side. "Albert. I don't know what happened. I don't know. But I saw Adam in trouble." "Adam!?" "Albert, I saw Adam. He's in trouble. Our baby is in trouble." she climbed into her husband's arms and held him close crying with such tremendous force that even Albert's cold heart was pierced for a brief moment. "Rhea? It's going to be all right. Adam is fine. Adam is fine." 'Why do I keep getting this strange feeling?' he thought to himself.  
  
Dinomon landed in Data Forest where he quickly fell to his knees and began to cry. "What is happening to me?" "Why are you crying?" Dinomon looked up to see floating next to him a group of purple cocoon-like creatures. "Who are you?" "We are Chrysalimon. The question is who are you?" "I am sorry. That is an answer that not even I can answer for you. "Why?" "Let me just say this. I am twice your size and can tear anyone of you apart if I wanted to. Leave me alone." "You are very fierce for someone so confused." "What are you my psychiatrists now?" "No. We just want to help." They flew closer to him and began to poke and touch him with their tentacles. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" he screamed waving his arm around. The creatures began to gather together, wrapping tentacle around tentacle. Their bodies began to glow radiantly, and then they were gone. In their place was only one creature, a giant spider with a long neck and a gun in his mouth. "You're Infermon." "Yeah so." He shot a blast at Dinomon. Dinomon barely staggered before looking up at Infermon in anger. He lunged at the creature with all of his reflexes and landed atop him, punching and clawing with all his force. The battle raged on. Infermon held his own quite impressively while Dinomon was barely harmed by his opponent's constant shots. "Aqua Bomb!" Dinomon cried as he fired his trademark at the spider. Infermon was knocked away from Dinomon. He regained his senses and stood to his feet. "You are strong, and yet you still hurt." "How? I kicked your butt." "Not from my shots. But from the pain inside." "I said I don't need a shrink dammit." Infermon ran to him. "Enough pushing me away. Sit and let us talk."  
  
"I don't know what happened. But someone keeps trying to reach me. And it didn't start until I took this form." "Do you have some other forms? You are a Digimon and can surely Digivolve even merged with your partner as we have seen before." "Yes." "Maybe someone only wants Dinomon. Not Adam, not Reptilemon." "But Teddymon's warning?" "Yes, I see. Dinomon, you have to stop running away." "From what?" "Yourself. You keep fighting yourself and your battle scars have begun to take your friendship with the others as casualties." "But I...I understand now." "Your father is the cause of all this. The sarcasm, the anger, the hatred. Confront him." "I understand. I must put this to an end, one way or another." "How touching," said a voice in the trees, "But utterly pointless bile." The two stood to their feet and saw in the treetops the burning, metal body of Pyre. "You!?" said Dinomon. "Round Two, huh boy. I've been waiting for this moment. But first let's get rid of the excess baggage. Nova ball." he shot a stream of flames from his hands. The stream hit Infermon and consumed the spider's body until there was nothing left but data particles. "INFERMON!" "HAHAHAHA!" Dinomon looked towards Pyre, his eyes burning hotter that Pyre's own flames. "AQUA BALL!". "Arrrggghhh. You've improved greatly but it is still completely pointless to challenge me boy!" Pyre lunged at Dinomon, who grabbed the creature by his burning faceplate. He held the creature in his grasp, feeling the burn of Pyre's face full on. He squeezed with all his might, and when he let go, Pyre was nothing more than a distant memory, as dead as the spider he had just killed.  
  
Adam Fujikawa stared at the ground alongside Reptilemon. Each had improvised bandages, Reptilemon's over his chest and Adam over his burnt hand. They looked at the single stick they placed for a grave. "Thank you Infermon. Thank you." And they walked away, waiting for the road to take them to their next adventure.  
  
To be continued. 


	13. Episode 13

Episode 13: Two Worlds Apart.  
  
Adam Fujikawa and his friend Reptilemon have separated from the rest of the team after a brief moment of insanity for Adam. Now he seeks to find the answers to his strange problems and his friends and family seek him. ________________________________________________________________________  
  
Jeff, Terry, Dill and their Digimon searched all over for the missing members Adam and Reptilemon. Their journey proved futile though as they found absolutely nothing. "When do we eat? I'm hungwy." said Teddymon. "Is food all you think about?" answered Felimon. "Weww..." "I agwee...agree with Teddymon. We should take the time to eat." said Colliemon. Felimon had slowly become annoyed with the others "Great, we are looking for our "leader" who is a complete jerk to begin with, and you guys want to stop and eat?" "What about you?" said Colliemon. "I am the best of all Digimon. I can hold out easily." His stomach begins to grumble. "Oy. Maybe we should stop." "We don't stop until we find Adam." said Terry. "Aren't you being a little bit unreasonable?" said Jeff. "Look rich boy, Adam is my friend and until we fid him we don't stop for anything." "I know you like Adam but this is insane." "I don't like Adam." "Then why are you so focused on finding him." "Stay out of my business." "Why? I'm just trying to help." "Listen pretty boy stay out of my business!" Jeff looked angrily at Terry not knowing what bothered her so much about Adam's disappearance. "Uh guys...Someone is heading this way." A cloud of dust appeared before the team as they heard footsteps coming their way. Without warning an army of moose-like creatures ran towards the trio and their partners. "Look out!" cried Jeff. "Felimon Dream Digivolve to...Siberimon!" "Colliemon Dream Digivolve to ...Howlmon!" "Dream mergence!" said Dill. The kids merged with their partners. Siberimon lifted up the tiny Teddymon and put him on his shoulder. Together he and Howlmon jumped into the air and landed on a nearby tree. One of the moose like creatures caught a hold of Howlmon as she jumped and began to drag her with it. "HOWLMON!" "Teddy Bubbles" said Teddymon. He spat a bubble, which at his command began to grow larger. He allowed on to take him into it and traveled towards Howlmon. "Teddy Bubbles!" The bubbles floated to Howlmon and one eventually caught her. Together they floated away out of danger. Siberimon jumped from tree to tree until he landed on top of one of the Moosemon. "Please don't...." "We're not going to hurt you so quit sniveling. What is going on here." said Siberimon. "Behind you." Siberimon turned away to see a hunter dressed in green armor with the legs of a goat and a crossbow in his hands. Beside him stood a large basset hound with spikes growing from his back. "Who are they?" said Siberimon. "They are Satyrmon and Huntermon," said Howlmon. "Satyrmon is an ultimate level Digimon and his special attack is Song Manipulation. His hellhound is Huntermon, a champion level Digimon able to track virtually anything down."  
  
"Well I see we have some new game around here. Sick em Huntermon." "Howling madness!" screamed the dog as an arsenal of spears shot from his back and began to follow the Moosemon. "Help us." they cried as the spears struck through their flanks and destroyed each of them. "No!" screamed Howlmon. "Song manipulations!" said Satyrmon as he began to play his flute luring all the data of the moosemon into his jar. "This should be just enough to please the boss." "Why you..." "Who are you?" "None of your business. Spirit of the Canine!" Huntermon took the blow without budging once. "Huh?" "Is that all? Howling Madness!" Siberimon jumped into view and blocked the attacks with his broadsword. "Heroic roar!" He sent out his energy blast to stop the spears. Huntermon lunged and knocked Siberimon out of the way. He then went after Howlmon. The two fought rolling around as they tore into each other with their teeth and claws. "Enough Huntermon. Goat horns." said the Satyrmon as he butt Howlmon with his energy horns. "Nice to meet you. But we have business to attend so don't get in our way." He jumped on Huntermon's back and the two were off. "What was that all about?" said Teddymon. "I don't know." said Siberimon.  
  
"Aqua Bomb!" cried Dinomon as he took down the much larger DarkTyrannomon. "That was too easy." he said. "Was it? You are perfect my destroyer!" said the menacing voice in Dinomon's head. The beast diffused to become Adam and Reptilemon again. "Those voices are starting to get very annoying." said Adam. "Who is sending them?" said Reptilemon. "More importantly. Why?" "Well it doesn't take a genius to figure that out. Someone wants us to carry out Teddymon's prophecy. To destroy the world." "And I thought you got over your sarcastic nature." said Adam. "I'm still part of you, you know." "Yeah. I know. Come on lets head home." Crash. "Timber!" cried Dinomon. He took the fallen tree and began to break it apart with his bare fist. "Wow are all Digimon as strong as you?" asked the tiny Koromon by his side.  
  
"I'm not sure. There are probably some who are even stronger." "But you could whoop up on them." said the rabbit-eared critters. "Probably. Thank you for taking me in." he said. "No problem." Dinomon soon began to feel a warm feeling. Like nothing he had ever experienced before. And for once it was rather, inviting, as if he truly found some place to belong. But the warmth soon became a shiver as something ran down his spine. "What is it?" said one of the Koromon. "I don't know. Probably nothing." But deep down in his heart, Dinomon knew something was wrong around him. Something was wrong with him but he didn't know what.  
  
In the room of 1's and 0's Simiamon finally made his return to speak to his master. Malcolm approached the monkey and spoke. "Well my pet. What news have you brought for me?" "I'm not your pet." "You are whatever I say you are." "I'll rip off your head if you don't hush your stupid....Argh." he said as a blast of electricity shot from the black D-Force that Malcolm held in his hands. "You'll do nothing "Gomamon" because I say you will do nothing. Get one thing straight, I'm am your master and you are dirt if I so call you that. Now let's start over. What news did you bring me." "Ravenmon is gone as is Jason." "No duh. Anything important." "Teddymon is a traitor." Malcolm snapped on him and began another shock. "Don't you ever call that boy a traitor again until you give me some type of proof." "It's true." "There are no traitors in my camp. And if there were little Dill would not be among them. Now get up and leave me." "Yes. Prick" he mumbled. "Elizamon and Draculmon. You are all that are left of my original warriors. Go find this boy and kill him." A 15-year-old girl and a Hispanic boy of the same age held up their D-Forces and called their partners. One was a brown bat in a jester's outfit while the other was a little girl dressed like a Harlequin. "Dream Digivolve". The girl and the Harlequin became a tall, beautiful woman, wearing a red dress, a white cape, and a white mask. The others became a humanoid bat with giant wings. They flew off. But deep within the shadows a young, African American boy in a wheelchair watched over the passing of events. He held up a blue D-Force and spoke into it. "Skydramon. I need you."  
  
Back at camp, Jeff saw Terry sitting next to a tree and sat down next to her. "So..." "So..." "I don't need a mimic here." "Well you started this stupid conversation so if you want a serious answer, ask a serious question." "What is wrong with you?" "Nothing." "It's Adam isn't it?" "That's none of your concern." "Dammit. Quit blowing me off." "Oh and what you do as a super-rich prick is any different." "That is a moot point in this conversation." "...." "What is up with you? Do you like Adam?" "No! No," she slowly became quiet and thought for a little bit before finally speaking out again. "Yes." "He's going to be ok. I hope so. If Dinomon is any indication of Adam's survival power, I would say that anybody who dares messes with him had better watch out." "Yeah. Jeff, I..." "I know what you're thinking. He is going to be okay. I promise." "Thank you Jeff. You are such a sweet guy." "Isn't that what I was saying before?" "Yeah but with more arrogance." "What!?" She began to laugh out loud. "Oh come on Jeff you have to admit that you were a bit of a jerk when we first met you." "Was not." "Was too. You know we have never had a normal conversation going between us before." "Yeah it's great to get to know you." "Jeff..." "What?" The two leaned in together and within a short few seconds their lips pressed against each other in a kiss.  
  
Rhea Fujikawa went about her normal routine. Being an office assistant had its ups and downs but she could care less. It had been almost two weeks since her son's disappearance and for the time she tried to do everything to take her mind off things. She began folding papers into the shape of airplanes and throwing them around the room. "Found a new hobby?" said her partner Vanessa. "You know." "Still haven't found Adam?" "I was trying to forget that travesty." "I'm sorry." She sat on Rhea's desk, brushing her blonde hair aside. "I know how you feel. If I ever disappeared my mother would have a fit." "Yeah." she said holding her head by her hands. "Are you sure you can make it through the day?" said their boss, Mr. Alverez. "Yeah. I'll be okay. Albert and I have been doing fine so far. Hopefully the worst will be over soon." "Well if you need to go home just tell me." "Can I go home, Mr. Alvarez?" asked Vanessa. "No." "Not even if I..." "Shhh. No one is supposed to know about that." he whispered as soft as he possibly could. "Now get back to work." "Almost got him." she said to herself. "Well Rhea, I'll be leaving you. Let me know if you need to talk.' "Thanks Vanessa." she said. As soon as Vanessa disappeared around the corner she mutter under her breathe, "What a slut." She looked at the picture on her desk. 'We were so happy in those days. What happened?' She began to wipe her finer around her coffee mug, remembering the better days when she, Adam, and Albert were all a family. "Those days can come back Rhea." said the voice from the other night. "You again." she thought. "Good to see you remember me." "What did you need me for? And I thought you were supposed to bring Adam back to me." "One comment at a time. What I needed you for was a simple...download I guess you can call it. What you gave me will help me bring Adam back to you." "Where is he?" "In a place far beyond this world. He will be backto you very shortly, meanwhile I will do everything in my power to help you." "Who are you? Can I see your face?" "My name is...Morpheumon." she looked down into her coffee cup to see the face of a man wearing a white, butterfly mask. "Where did you come from?" "The answers are all in your mind, Rhea? Unlock them to find the key."  
  
Adam Fujikawa and Reptilemon wondered through the woods as the Koromon behind them waved goodbye. "I like those guys." said Adam. "Kids. Don't care for them." "If it wasn't for kids you wouldn't be here." "What do you mean?" "Well I'm a kid, well a teenager actually." "And you. Where did you come from? Why are you here?" "Well, uh, that's the funny thing. It's a little story about the birds and the bees. I can't, uhm tell you that right now." "Why not?" "Well...Hey a river. Water at last."  
  
Adam filled the canteen the Koromon had given him while Reptilemon sat at the top of the tree partially asleep from all the boredom. All around them, strange flowers released their pollen to attract Adam's attention. He walked of after the pollen to come upon a group of Floramon and Woodmon. They danced and sang their beautiful songs for him. Adam smiled happy to finally be at home in the Digital world. A group of tiny green water sprites, Spritemon, appeared before Adam asking him to play. "Hey, didn't I meet you back at Morpheumon's place." "Yes, Adam. I know all about you. We want you to come with us Adam. Be with us. Play with us and never leave." "I can't." "Oh really? Please stay." They dance around him, singing their song as their bodies released a beautiful glow. They changed their forms, merging into the form of a large flower, which opened its buds to reveal a tall green woman cloaked entirely in whipping tentacles. Adam woke up quickly out of his "drunken" stupor. "What the hell are yo...." He was cut off as the creature sent one of its bladed tentacles and grabbed Adam around his waist and neck. "I am Venusmon and you will stay with me forever. You will be my lover. My toy. You will help me become even more powerful than the deity itself. In exchange for your servitude you will be punished whenever I choose to do you. HAHAHA. Don't try to escape the "drunkenness" my pollen induces. It is beauty and beauty need to be groomed each and every day my newfound pet. OBEY ME!" "If I refuse?" "You die."  
  
To be continued... 


End file.
